


Spider-man untold love stories: Silver sable

by NeoTyson



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: The first story from my new series: What happens after Spiderman reunite with Sable after dealing with the lost of his former wife Felicia Hardy and Mary Jane moving on. Will Spider-man find love through Silver Sable? Base off the what if Spider-man marry black cat comic with the Spider-man 2: Enter Electro game storyline.





	1. Prologue

What if: Spiderman & Silver Sable

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Prologue

My Name is Uatu The Watcher; you made know me for my narrating of the Marvel What If series. Today I wanted to go back to and explore a particular what if that I did which was the What if Spider-man never married Mary Jane but married Black-cat. For those who never read it, you can either read it or just read the short version I'm about to give.

…

In that What if, Peter Parker decided not to marry Mary Jane due to a serious injury she receives from Alistair Smythe's spider-slayer which made him believe that she wouldn't be able to defend herself against his enemies, if they uncover his identity, and worries that he would be responsible for her death. Eventually, after calling off the wedding, he and Black-Cat restarted their relationship to where he proposed to her, hoping that eventually she would temper her reckless behavior and being able to defend herself. Unfortunately, Black-Cat decided to go Mary Jane's place and started bragging about her engagement to Peter not realizing that a man had overheard their conversation. Having the knowledge that MJ was engaged to Peter Parker combined with the information from Black Cat's public rant, he has managed to uncover Spider-Man's secret identity and thus was ready to give the secret to someone for a high price.

Later, Peter and Felicia had gotten their names change to "Peter Palmer" and "Felicia Harvey" during their honeymoon which it doesn't last too long since Felicia was not happy. So they return to New York and resume patrol as Spider-Man and the Black Cat, and that helped get Felicia in a better mood. Peter realizes that she is love with "Spider-Man," not Peter Parker but hoped that she would come around to like him. As time went by, Peter tried his best with making the marriage work, but it had so many problems with them not being able to live together because of their identities and Black-cat being jealous of Mary Jane which cause Peter to start feeling disappointed.

The informant ends up telling the Vulture Spider-man's secret identity to collect his payment but is instead killed by Vulture. He then uses the information to get back at Spider-man by one detonating a bomb in Aunt May's house, which he calls Peter and informs him that he knows who he is and to go after Felicia. Spider-man finds him back at the apartment and sees it filled with knockout gas and was about to kill her when he appears and severely beats him. The Vulture didn't care what Spider-Man does to him thus telling him that if he doesn't kill him, someone will due to Black Cat's reckless behavior. Filled with rage, Spider-Man prepares to deliver the death blow until the just-arriving Silver Sable tells him to stop. With her are Paladin and the Sandman. They have been tracking the Vulture for the bounty and happened to find him just in time. After he calms down, Spider-Man takes Felicia's unconscious body and leaves for an isolated rooftop.

When she regains consciousness, Peter asks her a few direct questions. Felicia reluctantly admits that she "may have" mentioned his name when she "ran into" Mary Jane, but claims she didn't reveal his secret identity. Angrily Peter reminds her that there are indirect ways of doing that, one of which she has chosen. All it takes is the wrong person to overhear two public figures arguing over a current boyfriend, which ultimately leads to this. Peter had then reached his limit with Felicia and ended their relationship, swinging away. Felicia is in tears as he leaves, weeping over "Peter" instead of "Spider."

Peter considers going to Mary Jane to discuss what a wreck his life has become but decides against it. He later arrives at the Symkarian Embassy to collect his part of the reward for the Vulture. Silver Sable notices his demeanor and uncharacteristically offers to be a sympathetic ear. An hour later he has given Silver the basics of his dilemma, and they realize that they have both experienced tragedy in their lives that have motivated them to live this type of life.

Several days later the Vulture stages an escape from Ryker's Island Penitentiary. He barely makes it to the first wall before an unidentified assailant kills him in cold blood. His last words are "Spider-Man."

Outside MJ's apartment, Peter was going to try to talk to her but is caught by the Sandman, who with Silver Sable, accuse him of killing the Vulture. He denies this knowing he didn't do it, but they don't believe him. Mary Jane appears in the alley having ditched her date to look into the commotion. She backs up Spider-Man's claim, having known him for a long time. Silver orders her to leave, but MJ refuses until Spider-Man is released.

At this point, Spider-Man escapes Sandman's hold, and the alley erupts in gunfire. Felicia swings in and saves MJ from being hit by any stray bullets, taking her to the first-story ledge. She admits that she killed Vulture, not Spider-Man. When Silver accuses her of taking MJ hostage, Felicia tells them that's not her style and tells MJ to crawl inside the next window. On her way to the window, MJ slips and begins to fall. Spider-Man instinctively saves MJ from her fall and Paladin shoots Felicia three times in the chest, thinking he she try to kill Mary Jane, and cause her to fall to the ground. Spider-Man wants to take Felicia to the hospital, but she tells him that it wouldn't help; Paladin's too accurate. With her dying breath, she tells Spider-Man that she did what had to be done and that she loves him. Spider-Man looks up to a tearful Mary Jane. They silently exchange one last look before MJ turns the corner and walks away. Silver Sable escorts Spider-Man away from the arriving press, eager to get a statement from him about the death of the Vulture and being cleared of any charges.

I'm sorry that I told you the story, but this is useful to what this story is from. You see after the death of Black-cat I saw that Spider-man and Silver Sable had gotten into a relationship, but I didn't see what cause it or do they last together. So I want you to join me as we travel to about a year after the death of Black-Cat to see how a new relationship began.

Overview came from comics/reviews/what_if_


	2. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

The Reunion

 **Uata:**   **It has been a year since Peter Parker aka Spider-man had lost his ex-wife Black Cat and seen Mary Jane since she had moved out of New York. During the year, certain things have happened in Peter's life. Peter told his Aunt May that he was Spider-man due to the accident that had to happen at her house, though was disappointed that he didn't tell him sooner, she understood why he kept it for so long, and she wanted him to be more careful not wanting to lose him. Peter began to have a mind frame of not wanting to get close to a girl for they could end up the same as Felicia did which also was the same as not getting close to people that he meets. Also, he hasn't seen Silver Sable in a while (after finding out that Peter was Spider-man) and kind avoided her even though they shared each-others hardship. So with all that said Let see on this present day what takes place for a reunion should occur.**

* * *

"Well, it's about time J.J gave me some raise, taking pictures of me should be worth way more than what he was paying me," A frustrated Peter Parker said as he made it back home to his apartment.

*Signs* "Who am I kidding I'm getting real tired of paying for this small apartment especially the amount of money they are charging me with. What are my options I mean Aunt May decided to stay with Mary Jane's aunt so that's an issue in itself, plus what happens if someone bad finds out my secret identity again I would be putting them both in danger." Peter thinking out loud to his self.

Peter then walks outside and climbs the top to get some fresh air until he started thinking about Felicia and Mary Jane.

"Man I can't believe it's been a year since I lost them, the time that it seems like Felicia was starting to fall for me, and not just Spider-man, she ends up dying in my arms. Then Mary Jane decides she wanted to move out of New York and she didn't bother telling me where not even her aunt didn't tell me. Then again it was probably for the best between her and me since I don't know what I would do if I lost her because of my hero live as well." Peter went on not noticing someone heading towards him, "I miss them but I know they both are better in places now, I just wish I didn't have to feel like I have to do everything on my own."

Just then he heard a familiar voice that shocks him, "Well maybe if you wasn't trying to avoid me maybe you wouldn't have to Peter Parker."

Peter jumps and turns quickly in his fighting stance only to relax knowing that it was, "Sable I didn't know you were back in town! What brings you by?" He was happy to see her and thought she was still beautiful but never would say it to her personally.

Silver Sable as well had an attraction to Peter, but unlike him, she at times didn't mind flirting with him but held back in the past for she understood that it wasn't the time since he had lost his wife. "Well, I have assignment down here which is a big one so once I'm done with this I'm going to take a nice long break and figure you would want in. Plus I wanted to see since you know it's been a like year since we last seen each other." Silver Sable told him as she walks a little towards him.

Peter started to get nervous about her coming close to him, "Really? W-what kind of assignment?" He asks nervously.

"I was asked to take down a very tough villain, someone you made know, and with your help, I think we could have a chance at beating him, and the reward is huge so it would be worth it." Silver Sable told him hoping he would agree once she reveals who the villain was.

Peter wasn't known for being a hero just for money, but he also didn't want Sable taking on someone that she can't beat on her own. So with that, he responded saying, "Well if he's tough then I don't see why not, plus I would hate if something bad happens to you since I care about you."  _(DID I JUST SAY THAT)_  Peter couldn't believe he said the last part out loud.

 _(Did he just say that?)_  Sable though to herself, she knew she started to have feelings for him but wasn't sure if in return felt the same way since he was still getting over Black-Cat.

"I'm glad that you accept my offer and that you care not to see me get hurt, I haven't received the location of the target, but until then I believe we need to start training together to understand our strengths and weakness." Silver Sable told Peter knowing that villain they are going to face wouldn't be easy even for Peter's power.

Peter nodded, "Yea that would make sense, though it developed to know who the target is so we can properly prepare better."

Sable knew fully who the target was but didn't want to tell Peter due to one he made turn the offer down immediately but wouldn't blame him and two this was close to only chance that she could spend time with him since they haven't gotten a chance to due to her busy schedule. "They haven't given me the targets name yet, but when I find out, I will let you know as so as possible." She said hoping that not telling him would back fire.

"Ah well let me know when you find the name. Fighting an unknown enemy would be like bringing a knife to a gunfight." Peter jokes earning him a small laugh from Sable.

"Both weapons that you don't use." Sable points out, as she could never picture Peter using those types of weapons in a fight.

"Why we I have my web shooters?" Peter shows off his web shooters.

Sable shakes her head and answers him saying, "Can't argue with that."

Peter smiles at her before checking his phone to see what time it was. "Well, I need to take this money and go pay for an apartment and then go out for patrol today." At that moment Sable felt a little disappointed about her reunion with Peter ending but even more of the fact that he is currently paying for a crap apartment when he deserves better. She wants to help him find somewhere better to live, but it probably wouldn't be the right time to ask about that right now.

Suddenly, another idea pops in her head. "Hate that our meet up has to end, but hey maybe we could team up more since my other job has been going slow."

That idea stuns Peter as he lowers his head from feeling unconformable with that idea. "Um, I not sure if that would be a good idea. Um, I will think about it okay? I will see you later Sable." He begins to walk away feeling guilty by the way he shot the idea. After what happened to his former wife, Peter figured it would be best not to let anyone who he could care about getting close to him even if they could defend their self.

Sable did her best to make sure a frown didn't form on her face, but part of her knows there is a more to Peter's answer and wasn't going to push him on the spot. "I understand, and hey Peter it was nice seeing you again." She smiles slightly as Peter turns his head at her and slightly smile back saying, "That was fun seeing you as well Sable."

* * *

*That evening*

Later that night Peter as Spider-man sets out to patrol the city. While reading the newspaper, Peter kept thinking about the offer Sable requested about the two teaming up. Sure it 'd be good to have someone like her watching his back, and he enjoys her company, but he couldn't shake off the what if thoughts of she could end up like Felicia and didn't want to relive that feeling of loss again anytime soon. Out of nowhere, Spider-man hears a loud meow sound coming from the street.

"Now who could that be making a cat meow like that?" Spidey asks his self out loud. He then makes his way down to see who was causing trouble only to see a group of thugs coming out of a building and making it explode in the process. Spidey sees someone with a coat carrying a briefcase, which could only be trouble.

"Time to do that hero thing Spidey." Spider-man takes out a spider tracer and throws it at the bike the mysterious person gets on so he could track where that person is going.

"He won't get far with my trusty spider tracer on him," Spidey claims only to be interrupted by his spider-sense.

"Whoa!" He dodges a bullet and sees the group of thugs appearing behind him to attack. Spidey fights off the thugs so he can quickly go after the person with the briefcase. As he tries to go after the mysterious person, Spider-man keeps making stops to stop criminals who kept blowing of things like a random car and a local store. The search takes him to some warehouse where he quietly enters without realizing that he is being followed by Silver Sable who kept track of him during his patrol tonight.

* * *

*Warehouse*

"Looks like this is the place. Now I know I had that invite to here somewhere..." Spidey mutters as he finds the location of where his spider-tracer led him to locate the bike outside of a warehouse.

Spider-man then enters the warehouse while at the same time Silver Sable parks her bike secretly.

"Okay Peter lets see how you handle your self on your own in this situation," Sable whispers to his self while sneaking inside the warehouse watching Peter enter the building. Her plan tonight is to see how Peter handles being on his own and observing his moves since she hasn't teamed up with him in the past.

"Hm if this were a movie, someone would spring a trap right about *Spider-sense goes off* NOW!" Spider-man turns to see a bunch of thugs ready to attack him.

"One lone hero against overwhelming odds, how will the Spider-man get his self out of this one?" Spidey asks with sarcasm while getting into his fight stance.

 _"By asking for help?"_ Sable thinks to her self now getting ready to intervene if need to. To her surprise Spider-man quickly gets into the action by jumping out of multiple gun fires, shooting a web line towards a massive box, and throws it sending few of the thugs off their feet.

 _"Or maybe not."_ Sable watch in amazing on how he was able to do what he just did on the fly. She then watches Spider-man grab hold one the thugs from behind and kicks him to the thug in front of him knocking the two thugs out.

"All eyes on, aww I feel special." Spider-man claims after webbing up another thug.

 _"I got my eyes on you... wait stops thinking that way Sablinova."_ Surprised by what she thought, Sable shakes it off and continues to focus. She couldn't help but wonder if Peter didn't want help because he just really doesn't need any by the way he is handling his self. Apparently, after fighting off most of the thugs, Spider-man seems only to have to deal with one more. Sable watch how he gets on top of the punk and punch his head a few times until he went down.

"What no more boohoo. In that case, time to get some answers." Even though he starts feeling a little tired, Spider-man still needs to figure out what is up with the briefcase. Lucky for him the last thug he took down wasn't passed out.

"Alright chuckles your going to tell me everything you know." Spider-man begins to interrogate the thug.

"I am not telling you anything."

"See I figure you would say that." At that point, Spider-man shoots out a web line and wraps the thug to the web line leaving him hanging in the air.

"You know I never held someone this high before. Hopefully, this web line holds." Spider-man starts teasing about letting the web line drop the thug until he finally changes his mind and answer him.

"Okay okay! He said something about an airfield... Hanger 18. That's all I know I swear!"

"Now that's a good thug. You are not as dumb as you look." Spidey grabs the thug, still in the ebbing, and takes him on to the floor. Sable considers leaving until she saw someone approach him from behind.

"Spider-man behind you!" Sable yells to warn Spider-man he is about to be in trouble.

Suddenly Spider-man's spider-sense went off but wasn't aware of what the danger was until he gets hit by a shock blast that sends flying. Sable goes to help but another blast heads for both of them, causing Spider-man to use his self as a shield for Sable yet they both felt the impact of the explosion.

"Haha get up wall crawler, I'm not done beating on you and your white hair girlfriend yet." a taunt coming from one of Spider-man tough enemies.

"Shocker happy to see you too," Spidey mutters as he tries to get up with Sable already on her feet not as hurt as Spidey.

"Oh, you like that huh? Well hold still because you are going to love this shocking treat." Shocker starts charging his gauntlets.

"Okay seriously maybe you should leave the bad puns to me." Spider-man jokes, not taking the situation seriously when he should be. Sable realize at that moment that the building was burning up which means it will be a matter of time before they get caught in an explosion. "If we don't beat him now we all going to blow up and I think I see a way to stop him." She looks up to see a huge box right above Shocker and swiftly takes her pistol out and aims for the string attached to it.

Shocker gauntlets were almost ready for a full attack as he asks, "Yea how exactly do you plan on.." Sable shoots at the string causing the massive box to drop right on time of Shocker knocking him out cold.

Spider-man blink underneath his mask a few times to realize what just happen before saying, "What happens shocker you flunk out of electricity school already?" He picks him up and turns to Sable saying, "Nice job Sable that was quick thinking!"

"Thanks but we need to get out of here now! Sable reminds him making him looking around before yelling, "Right!" After they escape the explosion, Spider-man had Shocker ready for the police to pick him up, while he and Sable go over to her where her bike was as they talk about how she follows him and about how tonight the bad guys have a bigger plan in store.

"That takes care of that. I better start getting ready to go to Hanger 10 tomorrow knowing that this will be another heist." Spider-man suggests feeling sore and could use some rest after tonight.

Sable could sense that, but she still had one thing she would like to ask him especially after what happened at the warehouse. "Sounds like a plan. Do you think I could tag along?"

Spider-man thinks about the question for a bit before he responds. "After what I saw tonight you definitely can. I know you ask about being us teaming up earlier and I blew it off because I just felt it probably would be better to work alone to prevent a repeat of what happened to Felicia. I have to admit though if you weren't here tonight, I don't know how I would have got out of Shockers grasp so with said you deserve a chance at beating my partner now."

"Thank you very much." She replies with excitement in her tone but calms down not wanting to reveal herself getting to excite.

"Sorry I just think maybe this will be good for us since we decide on working together for the bounty." She admits to him.

"Ha, that is true."

"Come on I will give you a ride back." She gets her bike ready to head out.

"Sable that's not necessary..." Spidey begins to say but shuts up when Sable face turns serious.

"As you new temporary partner, it's my job to make sure you get back home safely considering you took that shot from Shocker pretty hard."

"I guess there is no getting out of this." Peter playfully asks rubbing the back of his head with Sable giving a "Do not test me" look.

He gets on, and Sable drives off in full speed making Peter pretty nervous. Sable notice how he was holding on to the seat and reassure that he can hold on her too if he like. Not wanting to keep being in the position that he is in, Peter decides to wrap his arm around her waist to help make the ride less tense. Doing this action cause Sable to feel something poking her which she didn't mind since she knows it was coming from Peter. Though, she has to resist the urge to move her body on Peter while she was driving.

After a while, they made it to Peter's apartment where she asks, "Say Peter do you like living here?"

"It's not the best place I would choose, but hey it's somewhere to crash at."

"I ask because I feel you deserve somewhere better. I mean if you like you can stay at my place and rest since I have a pretty huge place."

Peter couldn't believe that Sable out of all people he knows offers him to stay at her home. "Sable you already did enough for me today by saving my bacon. I appreciate the offer, but I will be okay here don't worry."

"The offer stands Peter, anytime." She softly tells him.

Peter smiles and gets close to her. "Maybe I will keep that mind for later. Anyways thank you again, and I hope you have a good night. I will try to get a sparring session with you tomorrow if I can."

"You're very welcome, and I hope you have a good night as well. I look forward to tomorrow." She then extends her arms out to hug him with Peter embracing her with a hug back. It like at that moment when they pull away from each other the two wanted the hug to last longer but neither would admit as Sable head home and Peter went to his room to get some sleep.

* * *

_*Dream Sequence*_

_"Peter?" In his sleep, Peter heard a small but familiar voice calling his name._

_"That voice. It can't be?" At first, he thought he heard things until he open eyes to see someone he never thought he would see again. "Fe..Felicia on my gosh it's will you!?" He asks a woman who currently sat on his bed rubbing his arms to wake him up._

_"What other female do you know wears a tight outfit like this?" That is all Peter needed to hear as he gets up and hugs his former wife and letting tears fall from his face._

_"Felicia I miss you so much!" He tells her not caring that he was crying while Felicia rubs his back for comfort._

_"I miss you too Peter. Very much." She softly tells him. He lets go and holds her hands, but he was quickly reminded that she is dead but couldn't understand why it seems like she wasn't._

_"This is a dream, but yet it feels so real," Peter whispers still not believing that he sees Felicia with his own eyes._

_"I don't fully know what's going on either but assuming this will be the last time something like this will happen; I want to make sure that this moment counts." The spirit of Felicia said before she continues, "Peter I need you to let me go and stop holding back."_

_Peter shakes his head from confusion on what she asks him to do. "Wait what are you talking about?"_

_Felicia takes on hand and gently places it on the side of Peter's face, which to him felt so soft. "I know you still feel guilty about losing me, and that makes you feel you have to live with the memory of me dying, but you need to understand that it wasn't your fault. I also know you are developing feelings for Silver Sable."_

_"What!? No, Felicia, it's not like!" He tries to explain, but Felicia stops him._

_"I made be dead, but I'm not that selfish and naive. It's been a year and you deserve to be with someone and Sable is who I believe is the right person for you."_

_"Felicia, how would you know that?" He asks for he knows that he has developed a crush on Sable but doesn't see how Felicia would know that there are deeper feelings inside of him._

_"Consider it a women's spiritual intuition."_

_"That's very reassuring," Peter smirks at her making her laugh._

_"It made not make sense now, but I'm very sure that it will at a later time when it needs to be revealed." After saying that her body begins to fade out with Peter grabbing her body to hold on to her._

_"Felicia! Don't leave me again!" He begs her. Felicia could feel his pain, and as much as she didn't want to leave, she was already thankful that she even had an opportunity to have this moment with Peter and now she needs him to be strong for her._

_"Peter you don't need me, I will always love and miss you, and someday we will meet again. Until then I want you to keep being Spider-man to fight for the innocent, and most importantly find happiness meaning let your feelings grow. Do this for me please?" A tear begins to form on her face._

_Peter tries t wipe the tears from his eye before answering. "It won't be easy, but I will try. I love you so much, Felicia Parker." He smiles at her as a way of letting her know he will try to let her go but will never forget her._

_Felicia smile back now with now her arms around Peter's neck. "I love you my amazing Peter Parker." With that, she kisses him goodbye leading to a huge flash where everything was now pure white._

* * *

*Dreams ends*

Peter wakes up to see that it's still pretty early in the morning and could feel tears coming from his eyes. He wasn't sure how it happens, but it was like he was able to have one last conversation with Felicia to help motivate him to keep going. Though he still shocked by Felicia giving Sable her blessing if it turns out that Sable has feelings for him, Peter goes back to sleep feeling better that he was able to talk to Felicia and now looks forward to whatever the future holds for him.

* * *

**Utah: Okay I admit I'm not supposed to interfere, but I don't believe any harm has come from allowing a little push for Peter to make the moves that he needs to take.**

**Author's note: Well here's an update on the chapter on my 21-birthday yay! I want to let you know though before you read this chapter that one there is not a Peter and Sable moment until the end because I have given this story an actual storyline plot and didn't just want it to be a love story with no action. Two you might recognize this storyline from an old Spider-man game (don't reveal what happen because I might change some things)**


	3. Sand in my pants

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Author's note: Well here's an update on the chapter on my 21-birthday yay! I want to let you know though before you read this chapter that one there is not a Peter and Sable moment until the end because I have given this story an actual storyline plot and didn't just want it to be a love story with no action. Two you might recognize this storyline from an old Spider-man game (don't reveal what happen because I might change some things)**

Sand in my pants

The next morning, Peter woke up from his dream of Felicia with a lot on his mind about it. On the one hand, it felt like she gave her blessing as far him having a relationship with Sable. On the contrary, he wasn't sure if it was just a dream and that it didn't mean anything. He knew it been a few years since Felicia died which means he was on the right to move on and have another relationship, but it's because of what had happened in his last relationship Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to. At the same time, he couldn't deny that he's attracted to Sable but is she the one that Pete could have an actual relationship with when he fails to have one with Felicia and Mary Jane.

"Man this is making my head hurt, I might as well get dress since I did promise to visit Sable's place and spar with her," Peter said as he got out of the bed and got ready.

After he had got dress, he looked up her addresses and saved the directions to his phone as he heads out in his Spider-man suit. As he was swinging through the city, his thoughts went into last night on why Shocker was at the warehouse. It seems off to him that he would just be there like that as he wishes he would have asked for answers to his plans. Unfortunately, as he was thinking and swinging, his spider-sense went off only to reveal a rocket that exploded cutting his web line off. As he fell, Spider-man grabs a pole and jump off landing on the ground smoothly.

Spidey look up to see two mercenaries with rockets on the rooftop as he asks out loud, "Where did they come from? Could they have something to do with Shocker's plans last night?" He wanted to see Sable with no interruption, but this could not be ignored, so he follows them to investigate.

With that said, he shot a web-line towards the building he saw the mercenaries and swung at that building. When he made it to the top, he was able to get the jump on him by webbing one of them up and tackling the other one.

"Alright wise guy, what reason do you have for shooting a rocket at me other than the fact I talk too much?" Spider-man questions the mercenary.

"Maybe I just don't like spiders have you thought of that?" the mercenary answer back earning him a punch in his stomach.

"See that wasn't the answer I was looking for, what's your involvement with Shocker?" Spider-man asking him in a serious tone.

"I don't work with Shocker but I know while you are wasting your time interrogating me, the others are hearing the conversation through my commutation device, and they are now disarming the bomb that we have set up to destroy this area haha."

Spider-man eyes widen hearing his plan, "You better tell how to shut that bomb or when I find it I'm sticking you with it making you the first one to get caught in the explosion now say I won't!" The mercenary looks at him with fear not knowing if he is serious or not.

"Okay okay, you can shut the bomb off by using the four keys, but they are separated by other members holding them. Oh lastly you got three mins to find them, or the bomb will set off." The mercenary warns him.

"Great that's all I need to know," Spider-man responded as he shot him onto the wall with his webbing.

"Dang I got to hurry and find those keys before it's too late. I'm not going to lie I kind of wish Sable was here to help, but it's not my first time being in a situation like this." Spidey said as started swinging around the area to find the other mercenaries with the keys.

3mins

Spider-man was able to find one of the groups holding one of the keys in an alley near him and took them out to find a Green key, so now he had 1 out of 4 keys.

"Alright that's one, I need to hurry and find the others. It can't be that hard right?" He asks his self as went on to look for the next group that seems forever to find.

2mins

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" He yells as he took out another group to gain a blue key now having 2 out of 4 keys, but he seems to notice that time was going by fast.

1min

Spider-man started getting annoyed that the mercenaries were good at hiding as he found the yellow key making it 3 out of 4 keys with one left to be found before the bomb went off.

30secs

"Dang it I got to hurry back to that bomb now that I got all four keys,4," Spider-man said as he swung quickly back to the bomb to put the keys back in.

3...2...1

"Thank God I made it time!" He yells as he manages to put all four keys back in place and thus stopping the bomb. He needed a quick breather after having to rush to the different spot in the local area just to find four lousy keys.

"Man this was a waste of time, but hey why be a hero if you not willing to make time for it? Well, the day seems young, so I might have enough time to go to Sables..." Spider-man was thinking out loud of what his next move would be until he heard a sound coming from a nearby walkie-talkie.

*What's the holdup boys? You all better not be sleeping on the job since your suppose to head to hanger 18 when you are done with the bomb*

Spidey was even more curious than ever first Shocker, then the bomb squad, and now something is going down at Hanger 18. He knew he would be pushing it with his meeting with Sable, but he had to investigate if the events that he has dealt with all mean something.

"Maybe if I still have time, I will go to her place to explain what happens, but this is more important than anything right now," Spidey said as he shot a web line and went to Hangar 18.

* * *

*Hour later at Hangar 18*

Spider-man made it to the hangar just in time to catch what was going down. He saw a plane that looks like it was going to take off soon along with some thugs (seemed like the ones who work with Shocker) moving some boxes, but what stood out to him the most was the sight of someone in a purple suit caring a suitcase talking to some men.

"I don't need spider-sense to know that bag must be valuable for a reason, and if I can get my hands on it, I might figure out what's going on here." He said as he continues to observe his surroundings.

"The cops will be here soon. When they get here makes sure to leave them a warm welcome." The unknown figure said as the thugs reveal multiple machine guns around the hanger as he begins to walk away.

"They are going to ambush the cops! I better take them out before the cops get here and fast." Spidey said as crawl his way down from the building near by.

Spidey saw that there was five of them spread around the hanger and close by was a guard, but lucky for Spider-man they weren't standing too close to the gun so he can take the weapons out stealthily. He zipped line on a street light and got a good view of the first gun; he figures this would be a good time to test his new ice cartridge that he has worked on. He is also coming up with different types of web cartridges to combat certain enemies.

"Alright let see if this new ice baby work," Spider-man said after switching his webbing, he started spraying the ice webbing at the machine gun, which after a few seconds seem frozen.

Happy that his new webbing worked he says out loud, "Yes it works, now if I can hurry up and do the same with the others the cops should be just fine."

As sneaky as possible, Spider-man was able to web up the other machine guns as the guards finally caught on that their weapons were no longer useable. With even better timing the sound of police sirens could be heard as Spider-man made his way inside the hanger only to get shot at by some of the thugs in the hanger which Spider-man was able to dodge them and hid for cover.

"Hey what's the big deal!?" The spider-man question as he saw the plane from earlier continue to drive on his own due to the pilot being knocked out in his seat.

"Let's see how you deal with this spider-freak," One of the thugs said out loud.

The mysterious person with the suitcase said to the thugs, "You tied the pilot up enough, now let's get out of here." With that said the group made their way out of the hanger and into a helicopter.

"Quick Silver Sable, you stop the plane, and I get the bad guys... oh wait she's not here because she is waiting for our get together... DANG IT!" Spider-man realizing that he was talking to his self-forgetting Sable wasn't with him like last time he faces Shocker. He didn't want to admit it, but he was missing her a lot which made him blush a little until he grabbed one of his spider-tracers and threw it at the helicopter as it was taking off."

He then turns his attention to the plane as it made its way in the hanger-on auto drive.

"I got to use my regular webbing to stop plane at this point," Spidey said as he curses his self for not bringing extra ice cartridge but didn't think it would work.

As he is starting webbing the plane wings, he had to at the same time move some explosive barrels so the plane wouldn't take damage from them, which made stopping the aircraft a bit tougher.

"Dang it just needs to do some webbing on the other side of the plane before it goes off." Spider-man telling his self not to crack under pressure as he saw the plane moving around another way as he made one of the wings stuck.

After some time of removing the barrels and webbing the other side of the plane, Spider-man was able to slow the aircraft down enough and was able to free the pilot and got him to safety as the plane blew up in the hanger causing a major fire to happen. Lucky he had got out of there before the police and fire trucks got there.

"I just hope who ever is behind this is not one of those island bases in the middle of nowhere types because I won't have enough web fluid to find him or her." Spidey joked as he headed after the helicopter from earlier.

* * *

*1 Hour later*

Spider-man manages to catch up with the signal of his spider-tracer *that he put on the helicopter* and was able to follow it to the train yards. Looking around it seem more like a prison than a train yard, but Spidey had no time to understand why the area looked like it does.

"Man this looks like a prison compound with guards everywhere. Since I don't want to rally the whole place, I should do this quiet and sneaky." Spider-man said as he made his way through the train yard.

Spider-man quietly past the guards through different sections until he came across a switch that should open the doors he saw in front of him.

"Alright, let's open this bad boy up." Spider-man turns the switch up only for it to switch back off.

"Okay, that didn't seem to work. I need to find a way to activate the switch." Spider-man said only for his spider-sense to go off.

"It's Spider-man FIRE!" said one of the guards as two of them fire at Spider-man only for him to dodge the shots.

"Sorry, no killing the spider today boys," Spidey said as he clotheslines both of the guards to the ground and saw a power source that turns the power on the switch on.

"Bingo, if I flip this on that should allow me to turn that other switch on." Spidey thought as he turns the power source on and went back to the other switch and flipped it to get the gates open.

"Well as Einstein said when he discovered electricity... OWWW!" Spider-man joked about how when he went to touch the power source it had shocked him a little.

As he made his way into another section of the train yard, his spider-compass was able to retrace the signal and head toward the direction it said to follow. Of course having to take out some guards along the way.

"Guys seriously I can do this all day," Spidey told them as kept beating up the guards that were trying to stop him.

Suddenly heard a train leaving and quickly swung in the direction it was going. As he saw the train moving, the doors closed behind him slowly as shot him through before the doors closed all the way.

"Whoa I'm must be getting tired of fighting them guards, then again it is getting late," Spider-man said as he caught his breath only to see two-man by the train that happens to stop.

"Wait a min that another guy has a suit case as well... something major is going on." Spider-man though but interrupted by his spider-sense as he saw sand coming through a wall beside him.

"Mommy..." was the only thing Spider-man could say as Sandman emerges from the sand.

"Sorry wall-crawler that train is only taking one person and has a no spider rule." Sandman tried being funny.

Spider-man shook his head and said, "Okay seriously, first Shocker now you? You two need to stick to HOLY CRAP." As he was talking Sand-mans fist became huge as he tries to squash Spider-man with him barely missing.

"Okay I seriously don't have time for this, I already miss my date I mean the appointment with Sable, plus I'm tired and have to catch a train, now I had to deal with a sandstorm at the same time." Spidey claim as he swung away from Sandman and tried to grab the train while being chased.

Spider-man was catching to train only stopped by a huge sand wall created by Sandman.

"You know I heard about running into a brick wall but this ridiculous!" Spidey told Sandman that only got laughter from him.

"I told you that you're not catching that train, so you're going to have to deal with me." Sandman going for another large fist attack and missing. He then went for a sand blast that manages to knock Spider-man on the ground.

"Great I have sand in my pants!" Spidey said in a sarcastic voice.

"Then hold still punk, and you will get it all over you." Sandman shot back.

Spider-man turn to see a explodes barrel and quickly shot a web line on to it. "As much as I would want sand in my whole suit I have a train to catch," Spidey told him as he threw the barrel at him and *KABOOM* Sandman body went all over causing the wall to fall.

"Alright, I have to hurry before he recovers," Spidey told his self as hurry and web sling on to the train. "ALL ABOARD!"

Spider-man went inside to discover a someone in a green, purple outfit which he was familiar with.

"Wait The Beetle!? What do you have to do with this?" Spider-man asks with shock.

"Times change Spider-man for I do what I have to." Beetle said as he shot a laser at the wall and grabbing the suitcase.

"Until next time Spider-Freak." Beetle yell as he flew out of the train.

"Hold it... dang he got a way. Well, at least he drops his jacket that he had on earlier." Spider-man said as he felt the pockets to see if he could find some clues.

"Bingo, an invitation to the ball," Spider-man said as he saw an invitation to an event for tomorrow. Grabs much as he would have like to analyze it, he was way too tried to and wasn't sure how he was going to get back. As he was swing from the train he felt the need to call Sable to apologize for missing out but as he was calling her due to his tired shape, he felt his self-collapse and was out.

* * *

*Hours later at an unknown place*

"Ugh what.. where am I?" a half-asleep Peter Parker asks as he felt his self-being held in a place he was not familiar with.

"Don't worry Peter, it's me Sable." said the voice of Silver Sable who was caring Peter to a room.

"Ahh, Sable... it's nice seeing your beautiful self again." Peter blurred out loud causing Sable to blush form not expecting that comment.

"Um thank you, but I think you just need to rest," Sable said as she put Peter on to the bed.

"This is very comfortable bed... but would be much comfortable if you were in it." Peter blurred out again which made Sable blush even more especially when Peter grabs her arm and made him get into bed with him.

Now a little of Sable didn't mind being in the position she was in with Peter, but she knew that Peter was only acting this way because he was tired and sleep walking with not being aware of his action.

"Please Pete just..." She was trying to get him to stop but was cut off as Peter unexpectedly kisses her lips softly.

"Peter.." Sable couldn't get any more words out as she felt her self-getting into the kiss as she loves the way his lips felt. Suddenly Peter's lips were no longer kissing hers as he went straight back to sleep, leaving Sable lost for words as she got up and quietly leaving the room with her face being entirely red and her mind only thinking about what just happened between her and Peter.


	4. A hot spar

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

A Hot Spar

*At an unknown place the next day*

"mmmm, look," Peter said as he started waking up from his long rest, it has been a while since he was able to sleep that good. As his vision got clear, looks around to find his self in a room he's never seen before with half of his costume off of him.

"Whoa, this is an excellent place... Wait how did I get here?" Peter asks his self as he sat up on the bed trying to process what happened last night.

"I got you here sleepyhead." A familiar voice said as Peter turns towards the door to find Sable entering the room. As Sable came in, she had to hide her blush of seeing Peter tone body and the incident that happened last night.

"Sable? Where are we?" Peter asks her still confuse on what going on.

Sable sat beside him and decided to tell him what happens from the beginning. "Well, last night I call you since I haven't heard from you just to make sure you were okay." She said until Peter interrupts her.

"I'm so sorry about that I know we had plans and..." He tries to explain only for Sable to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Let me finish. So after you didn't return my call I was able to trace you with the tracker I put on your phone a while back and found you knock out, so I took you back here which is one of the guest rooms of my home." Sable told him finishing her story.

Peter felt grateful that Sable helps him out. Anyone could have easily attacked him, or worse find out who he was underneath his mask, though he wasn't sure how she put a tracker on but wasn't going to question her as well.

He looks at Sable admiring how beautiful as he begins to thank her. "Sable I truly appreciate you doing what you did to make sure I was okay when you didn't have to. I guess... since losing Felicia I just forgot what it was like having an actual partner to have your back."

Sable places her hands on top of Peter letting him know that she understands and is here for Peter as he continues.

"You prove that you would make a great ally against Shocker, so in my weird way of saying thank you I was wondering would you like to officially partners?" Peter asks with a shy smile with a hint of blush from feeling nervous about asking her on being his partner.

Sable smile after hearing his proposal. She wanted to team with him for a long time, not just for her mission, but she also grew to care for Peter over the past year and felt that she wanted something more with him. Then there was the last night incident when he was half asleep he kiss her, which she thought felt real right but wrong at the same time considering he wasn't aware of what he was doing. So to keep from making things weird between them until she finds out otherwise, she was not going to tell him about that but the proposal, however.

"Peter it would be an honor to become your partner... even though I ask you first that same question." She said with a smirk that got Peter to laugh.

"Hey, at least I gave it some thought before I just jump to the gun," Peter told her with a smile until he notices the invitation he got last night from the beetle, which gave him a funny idea.

"Say, Sable, I know it's only been a few mins since we became partners but I invited myself to the party that made feature some bad guys trying to rob something that doesn't belong to them, and I was wondering would you be my date for tonight please?" Peter asks her with his lip pouted out making Sable laugh at him. She like that he wasn't just funny as Spider-man but also as Peter Parker.

"Yes, Peter I accept your request even but only if you keep your end of the deal and spar with me before hand." She responded with a wink with Peter remembering that he did promise to spar with her the other day.

"Well since I am here maybe you can give me a tour around your place, and then we get into some combat action," Peter suggests.

"That sounds like a plan since that would be rather rude not to make you feel comfortable at my home when you have no idea where you are at," Sable said as she got up.

As Peter got up his self, he notices that he was only wearing the bottom part of his costume. "Um, Sable you wouldn't happen to know where the rest of my outfit?" He asks her while scratching his head.

"I have no idea where it went; I guess you will have to walk around being all shirtless." Sable answer with a serious look that took Peter by surprise until her face softens and she said, "Just playing, it's in the closet, but I got you a spare outfit of regular clothes since I didn't think you would want to just be in your spider-man suit all day."

Peter nodded as he got a chuckle out of something that pops in his head, "She probably just wanted to see me shirtless." he mutters to his self.

"You say some something?" Sable asks poking her head back in the room.

"Oh, nothing haha." Peter answer with Sable just returning a smile back him. He then went into the closet to see the other half of his costume and the outfits that she was talking about as he put the gear on.

After putting his clothes on, he met with Sable outside the room and was shock by how huge her house was.

"Let me officially welcome you to my home Peter," Sable said with a smile as Peter still was still in shock at how great the place looks.

"Wow, this place... wow!" Peter said as he continues to look around as Sable gave him the tour around her home. After a few mins of exploring the mansion, Sable lastly took him to her gym where she does her workouts at.

"Well, this is a pretty huge gym," Peter told Sable while checking out her equipment.

"Oh yes, it is." He heard her said as his spider-sense went off making Peter dodge a punch from her follow by blocking a high kick from her as well.

"Yo did I miss your birthday what gives!?" Peter asks getting into his fighting stance.

"No you didn't miss my birthday, but you forgot our sparring DATE!" She shot back as she went for another strike that Peter dodges again.

"She's right I did forget about that, but I guess this would be the time to make up for it." Peter thought to his self as he went for a flying punch on Sable which she caught his hand before it hit her.

"Aww don't think I'm just a beautiful face that you feel you need to hold back." Sable said with a smirk with Peter smile back responding, "Honey I ain't even bust out my best moves yet."

With that stated, they begin their first spar together that features a lot of wrestle type moves from Peter like a bear hug, which causes Sable to blush feeling how close he was to her. She thought that she felt something hard poking her, but she tries to ignore it by using her athletic ability to get her self out of the hold.

"I don't need spider-sense to tell me that I'm going to need a cold shower after this," Peter said to his self-referring to him being close to Sable's hot body.

"Alright, Parker its time to heat things up!" Sable yells as she took her shirt off showing her sports bra and her nice abs.

"Okay having a fine body is so cheating." Peter shot back trying not to stare at her body.

Sable then release some of her martial arts moves and made Peter step his speed up to avoid or counter her attacks. This went on for a few mins until Peter tries to pounce on her only for Sable to reverse his attack by rolling back and kick his stomach in mid-air and jump on top of him and pin him down. They both were trying to catch their breath as they look into each other's eyes. Visions of Peter kissing her last night flash in Sable's head as she started to turn red, while Peter found his self couldn't shake out of his head how sexy Sable look while she was sweating as he gentle move Sable's hair behind her ears as the two lean in a close their eyes until...

"Ms. Sablinova I.. oh my I am so sorry." said the voice of Silver Sable's servant as she walks in the gym. Peter and Sable both turn bright red from seeing her and both got up.

"You better have a good reason..." Sable said in a serious tone which sort of scare Peter but scare her servant even more.

"I...I was informing you that the ball you two are going to starts in an hour, so I was making sure you were aware." The servant told them in a nervous tone as both Peter and Sable look at each other.

"Well, it looks like we better get ready then, though I could use a shower for I wouldn't want to escort the queen of the hour smelling like a dirty peasant," Peter said in a joking matter that got a small laugh out of Sable.

"I could say the same about me since the King of the hour wouldn't want to hold on to me while feeling dirty. Fill free to use the shower in the guest room that you was in." Sable told him with a warm smile that made her servant shock for it is sporadic that a man was able to make Sablinova smile... well a very handsome man like Peter.

As the two went to get ready they both had the same mindset that they both needed a very long cold shower from their spar today.

* * *

*Later that evening*

Peter was finishing up getting his costume on after a great shower. While putting his suit on, he kept thinking about how he almost kiss Sable and how he wanted to bad though for some strange reason he seems to have an idea of how her lips would taste like.

"I think I am falling for Sable now. I mean I almost kiss her a few hours ago. I know, in a way Felicia gave me her blessing, but I'm not sure if that was just a dream or not but it felt so real and did Sable want to kiss me or was it just the heat of the moment. True we got closer since Felicia past, and she hinted at times but I also got to keep in mind that she wants me to help her with some task so maybe she just getting me comfortable with teaming up with her. *sigh* If anything it would be nice to have somebody help me out for once especially someone like Silver Sable." Peter thought to his self. He then came out of his thoughts by a knock on the door by Sable her self who was in her gear.

"You ready for this?" She asks him with Peter smiling at her while he puts his mask on. "Oh yeah," he responds to her.


	5. HammerHead

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Hammerhead

*Science and Industry Ball*

Spider-man and Silver Sable made it to the Science and Industry Ball that suppose to have some device that some major bad guy wants. By the time they got there, they already saw that a bunch of henchmen (that were dress like mafia members) holding hostages.

"Dang who ever is running this heist is already here, and here I am without a cool looking suit like them," Spider-man said as the two look inside the building.

"Those look like Hammerhead's men. Which means he is about close to the device." Sable told him as she recognizes the henchmen rather well.

"Hammerhead huh? Well once we free the hostages, we should nail his head for some answers." Spider-man said as he made his way inside through the back door of the building while Sable shook her head and smiled at his lame joke as she follows him inside.

Making their way to the front entrance, two of the henchmen had just got done destroying the elevator button. Both Spidey and Sable snuck up behind them quietly until Spider-man decided to surprise the two.

"Now that wasn't very nice, how are we going to make it to the party now?" Spidey asks them with a whiny voice, which got their attention.

"It's Spider-man and... some white hair chick that I don't know!?" One of the henchmen claims as the other one look on not knowing who Silver Sable was.

Sable had an annoyed look on her face as she did cartwheels towards him and kick him in the face then proceed to punch the other henchmen in the gut and jump kicks him knocking both them out.

"The name is Silver Sable; you would do best to remember that name." She said as she brushes her hair out of her face while the two henchmen were laid out on the ground.

Spider-man looks on with an impressive look behind his mask thinking "She knows how to make a hot entrance." At that moment they heard someone crying for help as Sable went towards the elevator doors and tried to get it open. Spider-man happens to look up at the ceiling and notice an air vent. He pulls the door down, zip line his self in it, and made his way to where the controls are. Sable saw him going up the vent and thought to her self "Well that was smarter than me trying to get this open." Spidey end of seeing that the elevator with one of the cable lines holding was about to lose and the control for it.

"Looks unusable, better use my webbing to keep it from snapping," Spidey told his self. He sprays his webbing on to the cable until it had enough strength from breaking, and then he jumps on to the elevator to flip the control switch. After doing so the elevator door open with Sable seeing someone inside and told him to get out for safety. Spider-man went back to where Sable was still at to make sure the person trapped in the elevator made it out safely.

"Nice work getting that door open Spider-man," Sable said to him as he met back up with her.

"Same to you for making sure that guy got out," Spider-man told her with a thumbs up.

Sable shook her head and said to him in a low tone, "Me getting that guy out of here was not all that impressive."

"Nonsense, any help is help in my books. Think about it what if another bad man came and saw him try to leave you knows." Spider-man told her trying to reassure her that she was helping him.

A warm smile came across her face as she responds to him saying, "Well when you put it that way and trying to make me feel important."

"It's because you are, partner. Come on I found a way to get to the upper level." He said to her as he signals for her to get on his back. Feeling very much appreciated by him calling her partner, she gets on his back as he wall-crawl his way up to the next floor. When they made it there, they both saw two guards patrolling a hallway as Sable got off his back as she prepares to strike, but Spider-man stops her saying, "Allow me." He jumps to the side of the wall and crawls quietly over to them and ends both of the henchmen heads to the ground.

"Ta-da!" Spider-man joke while cleaning his feet with Sable deciding to mock him by giving him a slow clap.

"You know you like them sneak tactics that I pull off," Spidey said earning him a smirk from Sable.

"Maybe," She mutters to herself as they made their way down the hall taking down another henchman coming towards the two by doing a flying kick to his gut sending him to the wall. They ended up finding two more hostages and told them to make their way out of the building. Going down the hallway, they saw two more henchmen holding the rest of the prisoners.

"I take the one by the book shelf, and you take the one on the computer?" Spidey asks Sable with her turning her head towards him and said, "Sounds like a planning partner." With that say, Sable snuck around the corner while Spider-man climbs the walls preparing for their attack. At that moment Sable started fighting the henchmen while Spider-man took down the other henchmen by webbing him up. They were then able to set the rest of the hostages free and got them out of the building.

"Well I say so far so good, I think there are a few of Hammerhead's men, and then we can take on the boss his self," Spider-man told Sable as they made their way down the hallway.

"By now he should already know that we are here and you would think he already got what he is looking for," Sable said in a serious tone. Spider-man looks at her and figures she had a point; it shouldn't have taken this long to get the device unless there was something that he was forgetting.

"You seem to know some facts about Hammerhead. I taken the two of you was close?" Spider-man asks in a joking matter.

"If we had a history would you be jealous Spider-man?" Sable asks back with a smirk wanting to mess with him.

"Maybe," Spidey answered back but was very curious about if the two were close, not that it should matter cause he trusts her.

Sable let out a small laugh. " No me and he had cross paths before, so I have an idea on how he does business." She explains to him.

"Oh that makes... wait you hear that?" Spidey asks her as they both heard someone voice from another room. They peek to see that it was Hammerhead with two of his men talking to a woman.

"You better start making sense Dr. Watts!" Hammerhead threatens some woman as he was unaware of both Spider-man and Silver Sable's coming inside the room.

"Now the three of you vs. one woman? That seems very unfair unless she is Electra which in that case you all are toast!" Spider-man yells at them to distract them long enough for the woman to escape.

"Bring it on!" both of Hammerheads men shot back at Spider-man forgetting that the woman was fleeing.

"What am I paying you fools for, don't worry about them go after her!" Hammerhead orders them as they quickly went after the woman.

Spider-man and Silver Sable went to go after them but get stop when gunshots fired in their direction, which was caused by Hammerhead's machine gun.

"Now where do you two think you're going, Silver Sable we got a score to settle and Spider-man I'm not letting you interfere in our plans," Hammerhead told them pointing his gun at the two.

"Well I was just going to see if they had any of those Empire state building snow globes left, you want one too?" Spidey question that causes Hammerhead to get angry and charge at the two where they avoid getting hit by his hard head.

"Okay isn't that more of Rhino's move to charge like that?" Spider-man asks as he avoids another head butt from Hammerhead.

Sable, on the other hand, was trying to go to the doctor but because Hammerhead still had his gun in hand, he kept shooting every time she tries to leave.

"Hey, Spider-man I think it would help if you can at least get his gun away from him so he can't shoot at us!" Sable yells as she jumps over Hammerhead distracting him.

"You got it." Spider-man responding to her as he shot a web line at the gun and thrown on to a wall leaving it to suck on there by his webbing. Silver Sable thought this would be the chance to take down Hammerhead while he's unarmed by going for a spin kick.

"If you feel that I need a gun to defeat you two, think again," Hammerhead said as he caught Sable's leg and slammed her hard against the wall. "Sable we got to stop meeting like this." He told her as she tries to recover from the blow. He then turns his attention towards Spider-man who seems to have an angry expression on his face.

"You going to pay for that!" Spider-man said as he and Hammerhead started fighting each other. Spidey knew not to attack his head for that would hurt him more than his opponent, so he uses his speed to counter Hammerheads punches and getting some shots on his stomach.

"Okay, wall-crawler this ends now!" Hammerhead claim as he went to launch a fatal charge attack towards Spider-man. Since he was getting worn out this allows Spider-man to jump over him, in mid-air shot to web lines on his shoulders, and throw him at full force at a huge picture frame. After that, he webs him up and goes to check on Silver Sable.

"You alright partner?" He asks her as he helps her up. She gets up and shows a small smile telling him, "Yeah now that you are here." This made Spider-man smile as he moves in closer to her with Sable doing the same, but Spidey realizes he forgot one thing.

"Wait a min what happens to that woman?!" He yells as they both dashed to try to find her, only to see the two henchmen from earlier being cover in sand and a hold in the building.

"Whoa... maybe that woman was Electra," Spider-man said in a shocking voice. Sable went to check the two men out and found something interesting.

"Don't be silly Spider-man, this has Sandman written all but what does he have to with this and why would he want a doctor?" She told him as they check around the area for clues. Then Spider-man realizes something about the physician.

"I know that woman! I have seen that woman working with Dr. Connors before. Maybe if I get ahold of him, he can somewhat tell us what's going on." Spider-man said as he went for his phone to call his friend for some answers.

After a few rings, however, the call answer but all Spider-man could hear was what seems like a room being torn apart and a loud roar sound.

"What on earth was that?" Silver Sable asks in a concerned voice.

"I have no idea, but it sounds like the doctor is in trouble. Come on I know where the lab is at!" Spider-man tells her as they both made their way out of the building to rescue Doctor Connors.

"You know... I do need to limit my self one rescue a day" Spider-man told Sable making her roll her eyes at him in amusement.

* * *

**Authors note: Well I hope to those who are still reading the story are enjoying it. Since someone claims that I was rushing Spider-man/Silver Sable paring (which I wasn't since I already know how I will get them together) hopefully, he feels otherwise.**


	6. Sable vs The Lizard

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Sable vs. Lizard

*At Biotech*

Spider-man and Silver Sable made it to Biotech without alerting the guards at the front entrance. As they travel inside the building, the two heroes had to turn off traps and stop security robots from attacking them. Though it wasn't easy, both Spidey and Sable were able to get to the lab that Doctor Connor usual works at. Entering the lab, the two notice that it seems like a huge battle took place here.

"Wow, maybe this wasn't the Lizard. This type of damage would make the Hulk proud." Spidey jokes as he takes a look around the lab.

"Well keep focus we don't know who is still in here or not," Sable mentions strolling.

"Come on doc. Give me a sign that you are still in here." Spider-man speaks softy who doesn't help for his spider-sense trigger

"ROAAAAAAR!" a monster yell coming from Dr. Connors, who is now in his Lizard form jumps out and attacks Spider-man.

"Spider-man!" Sable yells as she avoids Lizard's tail attack and grabs Spider-man dragging him out of the room.

"Whoa relax!" Spidey yells as he shot a web line at the door control-closing Lizard in the chamber.

"That door is not going to hold him forever. We need to come up with a plan and FAST." Sable tells Spider-man who was already working on something on a computer.

"Okay, these containers must contain the antidote that Connors was working on. If I can combine the antidote to my web shooters, I can use them to inject the Lizard and bring the doc back." Spidey explains to Sable who was rather impressed that he was able to come up with that plan so fast.

"Well if that's the case, what do you need me to do?" Sable asks Spidey before hearing the door break open by the Lizard.

"Yea imma need you to distract him until I done please and thank you," Spidey said as he quickly works on the computer while Sable avoids Lizard's tail strike.

"I hate you right now," Sable mutters loud enough to where Spidey could hear her. He responds saying, "Aww I love you too." causing Sable to blush and get knock down by Lizard.

_"Why did my heart stop from hearing that... Stop Sable you got to stay focus!" Sable thought to her self as she continues to hold the Lizard off._

"Okay, doc lets see what you got." Sable taunts getting the Lizard's attention. He tries to jump on her, but Sable moves out the way giving him a kick to the side.

"ROAAAAR!" Lizard yell still attacking Silver Sable, but keeps missing hits thanks to Sable's speed.

"Spidey how's that formula coming?" Sable asks not knowing how long she could keep this up.

"Oh, I should be done in 3...2...1... BINGO!" Spidey responds getting the antidote. He pours it's in a small container with a needle and yells, "CATCH!" to Sable so she could use it on the Lizard. She turns around to find it and proceeds to jump on the Lizard's back and stick the needle in him causing him to roar in pain.

"Um isn't he supposed to turn back right about now?" Sable questions while being thrown off the Lizard's back.

"That was only one shot which should weaken him. I believe two more shots should take care of him, but until I get done making two more, you will have to keep him busy." Spidey answer getting more of the antidote ready to use on Lizard.

"You are joking; I might as well be a zoo keeper if that's the case!" Sable shot back then thinks to her self, "O _kay I seriously been around him too much now I'm starting to come up with lame jokes."_

Seeing that the Lizard is somewhat weaker than earlier, Sable goes on the offense keeping him down by continuing to put him in a choke hold buying Spider-man sometime.

"Okay, Sable here's the next one," Spidey yells throwing another container towards her. She catches it and sticks Lizard again feeling him get weaker as he starts to fall to his knees.

"Spider-man I think the antidote is working. He seems to be calming down." Sable tells him while jumping off of the Lizard. Spider-man walks over with the last shot of the antidote to cure Doctor Connors.

"Good that means this last dose should make him go back to his usual self." He said kneeling down to stick the needle in him. After a few seconds, The Lizard's body began to transform back to Doctor Connors.

"Ughh." Doctor Connors moans getting his self up. He sees both Spider-man, who helps him get up, and Silver Sable as he sat down on a chair.

"Doc what happen to you?" Spidey asks in concern.

"It seems like an attack happens to the place before you even became that monster." Sable also asks wondering what happens as well.

"It was because of Electro. He came here wanting to know about the Bio-Nexus project we were working on for his goal is to become a god with the Device. He somehow got all the parts, yet he doesn't know how to work it yet. You have two have to stop him before he gets the last part." Doc Connors explains to Spider-man and Silver Sable.

"Then we need to stop him before that device makes him powerful than he already is," Sable tells Spider-man who nods his head in agreement.

"Right but how do we stop him? Doc what is he missing?" Spidey questions Doctor Connors.

"Honestly I'm not sure what he's missing. Dr. Watts kept all the final phase of the project a secret go to her lab; I can give you the directions on how to get there." Dr. Connors answers him the best he could.

"Alright, we need to go there at once." Spidey claims but Sable put her hand on his shoulder.

"I agree but Spider-man is way past midnight, and we shouldn't try to keep going without some rest." She mentions reminding him of what happened last time he was out without getting any rest.

"Your partner has a point. The last thing you need to do is taking on someone like Electro half-asleep." Dr. Connors said agreeing with Silver Sable. Spider-man didn't want to sleep, but he couldn't deny that he was feeling somewhat tired and it wouldn't be wise to keep going like he was. Usually, he would but after collapsing due to lack of sleep that one time, he rather be smart and wait than to rush and fail.

"I guess you two are right. Give me the directions, and we will go the lab as soon as we can. Thanks, Doc." Spider-man responds shaking the doc's hand in the process.

"No thank you Spider-man for helping me back there." Dr. Connors tells him feeling grateful.

"Well, really you thank my partner Silver Sable here for she was able to hold down your Lizard form so I could come up with the cure," Spider-man tells the doc as he puts his other hand on Sable's shoulder making her feel good inside that Spider-man is humble enough to give her credit and made her feel special as his partner.

"Well, I sincerely thank you to Ms. Sable." Dr. Connors said shaking her hand as well.

Sable shakes his hand with a smile saying, "Just doing what any hero would do." With that said, Spider-man gets the information to Dr. Watts lab, and the two heroes head out the lab before security could catch them.

* * *

*Sable's place*

They made it back to Sable's place where she asks Peter to stay again so that he would sleep somewhere nice other than his current apartment. He hesitates at first but decides to stay not wanting to travel back home this late. A half-asleep Peter and Sable make their way back to the guest room that Peter stayed in last time to get him out of his costume, which Sable didn't mind watching him get undress, and help him get to bed.

"Is there anything you need before you sleep?" Sable asks softly as Peter got comfortable in the bed.

"No, I'm okay thanks," Peter answers with a sleepy smile that made Sable smile thinking how cute he was when he's half asleep. She snaps out of her thought when Peter tells her, "Hey you did well today."

"Peter it was nothing.." She began to say until he interrupted her.

"No it wasn't just nothing, it was great. For the first time in a long time, I felt great having a partner who could defend their-self. You help make sure innocent people were saved, help taking down Hammerhead, and you handle Lizard like a pro." He expresses to her who gave her feeling inside that no one has made her feel in a long time...like she was falling for Peter. Sure she had a crush on him, but it seems like she has deeper feelings than she thought especially after he jokes about saying  _"I love you too"_  the way it made her blush more than his other comments. She wants to tell him so bad how she feels about him, but the fact that he was half-asleep instead of saying this while he was fully awake made her think that she should probably wait until he's fully awake and sees how he feels about her if it's more than just being partners as heroes.

"Peter you don't know how much that means to me and I am glad that is first official team up went rather well. I look forward to stopping Electro with you and continuing our partner ship." She responds and gives him a hug.

"Well if this comes with having you as a partner, then I can get used to this." He tells her, and out of nowhere as he hugs her back he softly grabs her butt causing her to jump out of shock.

"Peter.." She whispers to him, but at that moment, he falls asleep again. Sable was stun for a few seconds thinking that last night he kiss her well and this time he got a feel on her while both times he was tired. Though she wasn't angry, Sable knew eventually she needed to confront him about his actions but was in no rush to tell him at the moment. She goes to turn the lights off in the room and heads out to her room but not before muttering to her self, _"In a way, I wouldn't mind if he did both of those actions again."_


	7. Spidey vs Sandman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Spidey vs. Sandman

"Mmm, I could sleep in this bed for days," Peter said to his self as he begins to wake up from his long sleep. At his old place, he doesn't own a very comfortable bed like the one he was laying in now since he couldn't afford to get one at the moment. As Peter got up and look around his room, the thought of appreciation came across his mind when it came to Sable. She didn't have to partner up with him and allow him to stay at her place, but she did anyway. Honestly, Peter felt happy just being around her and believes he is falling for her but still wasn't sure if she exactly feels the same way.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in," Peter said allowing Silver Sable to come in. At that moment, looking at Sable enter the room with her hair in a ponytail, with her beautiful face, and tone body in tank top and jeans made Peter speechless. Silver Sable noticed the expression on his face and started blushing seeing his tone torso since Peter didn't have his shirt on.

"Um, how did you sleep Peter?" She asks trying not to make things awkward between her and Peter.

Peter snap out of his gaze and goes to put on a t-shirt. "Uh, I slept great, probably one of the best rest I have had in a while.

"See, isn't this better than sleeping that small apartment? You really should consider moving to a better place." Sable suggests. She didn't like his current situation and felt that for all of his heroic deeds, he deserves the best treatment possible.

"True but you know my story as far as trying to get a better place," Peter said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I know it made seem sudden but of course you see I have plenty of room here. If you want..." She began to say until Peter interrupts her saying, "Sable trust me I appreciate the offer, more than you could imagine, but I would only be a burden if I move in with you."

Sable walks closer to Peter and holds his hands softly, surprising him. "Peter trusted me when I said as your partner I care for you, and I want you to happy, so if it means offering my place to you, then that's what I'm willing to do for you."

Peter thought about the idea of living with Sable compare to his current home. As much as he would want to stay and just be with her, part of him wasn't sure if he was ready for that step yet. He rubs her hand's softly and tells her, "I.. I will consider it. Until then I think we better get back on track with Electro, which means going to Dr. Watt's lab."

Sable smiled at his response, "Sounds like a plan to me partner." As they let go of each other hands and she began to leave the room, a quick vision from last night and the other night that Peter came on to her pop in her head.

"Peter, do you remember anything from last night when we got back to my place?" Sable asks curiously.

Peter scratches his head and tries to process everything he could remember. "No not other than me telling you how great you were as my partner. Why you ask?" He asks back causing Sable to swiftly turn away to hide the blush forming on her face.

"Oh just was wondering, making sure you were getting enough rest before we head out. Now if you excuse me I need to go check and make sure my weapons are ready to go." Sable said as she made her way out the room. She wanted to talk about Peter's actions but the way he focus on stopping Electro, she wouldn't want to make things awkward between them and throw his game off.

"Okay then..." Petersofty said while Sable left. He then looks over to the side to see the top half of his costume and puts it on getting ready to head out.

* * *

*Later at Dr. Watt Lab*

Spider-man & Silver Sable made it to Dr. Watt's laboratory to get more information on what the doctor was working on.

"What happens in here?" Spider-man question as he and Sable notice that lab was nearly empty.

"Whatever happens there's no one here which means less chance of finding out anything on the device that Electro needs to finish," Sable mentions looking around the half beat up lab while Spider-man notice a computer that didn't look destroyed.

Spidey sat where the computer was at and turn it on saying, "Well let's hope the computer come out undamaged." Luckily, the computer came on, so Spidey can look up information on the device. After a few mins of searching, he found what they were looking for. "BINGO we in! Whoa, this is what Electro need?" Both Spidey and Sable look on the screen to see a huge sapphire that's required to make the device finish.

"No wonder no one can find the missing piece. I mean who would have jewelry that size?" Sable asks but little did they both know that some form of sand appears in the room. This sets off Spidey's spider-sense as they both turn to see Sandman launching a sand punch at them. Sable pushes Spider-man out the way only to take the hit from the punch her self.

"SABLE!" Spider-man yells as he takes a punch from Sandman as well when he tries to check on her. Spidey tries to get up, but Sandman slides towards him, grabs hold of Spidey, and sends his self and Spider-man falling out of the building. Thankfully for Spidey, the sand broke the fall; therefore nothing major in his body is broken.

"You know you are going to have to pay for that window and I don't think they take sand money," Spider-man mutters as he gets up to fight Sandman. Elsewhere Sable ran towards the window that Spider-man fell out of to check on Spidey.

"Spider-man is you okay?!" She shouts getting his attention.

He looks up at her smiling behind his mask, realizing that she was okay, answering, "As long as you fine since the human sand box broke the fall!" Sable smiles at his response but quickly disappear when she saw Sandman reforming his self.

"I will try to find a way down there as fast I can. Be careful Spider-man!" She told him in a half serious half concern voice which earns her a thumbs up from Spider-man who now was looking around to see what he can he use to defeat Sandman since regular attacks won't get really out in this battle. He notices that they were now at a construction site, which gave him an idea.

_"Well Sandman is weak against water and if I didn't know better that looks like a water pressure. If I can get the water pressure high enough I probably can make mud pies out of Sandy." Spider-man thought to his self-planning a strategy to stop Sandman._

"I don't know what you are thinking, but this so calls human sandbox is going to finish you and then bury you and your girlfriend to the ground." Sandman threatens as he shoots a sand attack towards Spider-man.

Spidey dodges the attack making his way to the pressure machine, only for his spider-sense went off warning him that Sandman launches another attack allowing him to avoid the attack again.

"Hold still punk!" Sandman demand trying to take down Spider-man but so far couldn't match his speed. Spider-man shoots a web line at the wheel to make the water pressure rise. After a few seconds, Spider-man jumps to the spot that the water should spray from. All he needs now is for Sandman to come close enough for him to turn the water on.

"Darn it; there's no use of fighting. How can a spider beat a sandy beach?" Spidey question his self supposedly surrendering.

"You know I feel sorry for you." Sandman claim as he turns his sandy hand into a hammer getting ready to squash the bug.

"Funny I was going to say the same about you," Spider-man responds by shooting another web line at the valve to turn the water to spray Sandman.

"WATER NO!" Sandman yells in pain feeling his body turning to mud. He moves out the way to keep from fully turning, but that didn't stop Spider-man from landing some punches and kicks at him. After taking some hits, Sandman melts his body to retreat and recover.

_"Great, Sandman made not be the smartest villain, but his brain is not entirely made of sand for there's no way he will quickly fall for that trick again." Spider-man thought to his self._

"Spider-man!" came the voice of Silver Sable rushing over to him, which help Spider-man come up with a plan to finish him off.

"Good your hear, we don't have a lot of time until Sandy comes back, so I have to make this quick." He said as he whispers in her ear what his plan was.

After listening to his program, Sable nods her head at him and makes her way to her waiting spot just in time for Sandman to reemerge.

"I will admit that was an intelligent move spider punk but don't think I will let you trick me like that again," Sandman said rushing towards Spider-man.

"I trick you again, oh Sandy you hurt my feelings. I wouldn't dream of tricking you again." Spider-man jokes as he web slings far away from Sandman. Sandman turns his hand back into a hammer and goes to smash Spider-man not paying attention to the fact that Silver Sable turn the water pressure on and heading to her last post, the valve, to wait for Spider-man's signal. Part of the plan was for Spider-man to keep Sandman distracted long enough for Sable to get the pressure machine ready as well as make Sandman not realize what they were doing so he can fall for the trap. At that moment, however, Sandman made his hand turn huge grabbing Spider-man with it and throwing him to the other side where the other pressure machine was.

"I told you wall crawler I am not falling for that water trick again. Any last words before I build your sand coffin?" Sandman question as he turns his hand into a sandy brick hand. Spider-man struggle to get up not expecting his plan to back fire the way it did. However little did Spider-man and Sandman know that Silver Sable was already ahead of the game with her back up plan.

"Hey Sandman, in case you didn't know no one puts my partner and gets away with it!" She yells getting both Spider-man and Sandman's attention. They both saw her at the other valve, which causes a shocked look to show on Sandman's face.

"Oh, crap." was the only thing that came out of Sandman's mouth until Silver Sable turns the valve allowing the water to spray on Sandman, who unfortunately was a lot closer to the valve than before, turning his whole body into the mud. At this point, he made a full retreat through the sewers. Silver Sable then shut down the water and went to check on her partner.

"Thanks for the save Sable again. You are proving that you are a big help." Spider-man said getting up with Silver Sable helping him up. He hadn't felt this good about working with someone since Felicia. Like her Sable can hold her own in a fight which is one of the things that Spider-man wanted a girl so he wouldn't always worry about having to save that person or putting her in situations that she can't get out of. Pretty much why he never tries to work things out with Mary Jane. She deserves a man who didn't have the life style he had, and he needs someone like him. Maybe that person is Silver Sable, but the question that remains does she feel the same way about him.

"I told you Spider-man I always got your back. We do make a pretty good team." She said with a smile feeling good about what she did today.

"Yea I agree. Which is why I wanted to talk..." Spider-man was going to official speak to her about his feelings until they both heard an alarm go off from the lab.

"Looks like security has made it to the lab, though I think we got what we needed anyway." Spider-man figure as he web slings him and Sable back in the building.

"What you got to be kidding me!?"

"Seriously!?" Both Spider-man and Silver Sable reactions came from seeing a newspaper that shows the hidden location of the huge sapphire jewelry l that Electro needs for the device to work.

"Great just great! Hopefully, Electro can't read." Spider-man hopes to make Sable laugh at him.

"I'm pretty sure he would have someone read it to him if that's the case." She suggests while she smiles at him. She was getting to use to his somewhat lame jokes.

"Well maybe we still have time to make it to the museum, but what do we do about the doctor though?" He asks her wanting her opinion.

Sable stop and thought about the question before answering. "Electro will still need to use her to figure out how the device work so she should be safe for now."

Spider-man nods his agreement and grabs her waist. "With that said, let's pray that Electro is as dim as he looks." He said as he shoots another web line to swing their way to the museum with Sable holding on tight as she enjoys holding on to Spider-man as he web swings. She wasn't sure how the fight with Electro would end, but she knew now that as a team, her and Spider-man could beat anyone that faces them. Including the bounty, which she has yet to tell Spider-man about.

**TBC**


	8. Samurai Spider-man

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Samurai Spider-man

*At the museum*

Spider-man and Silver Sable made it to the museum where the huge Jewelry that Electro needs are located. They entered the building through the front door and began their search for the Jewelry and possibly Electro.

"Keep your eyes out for the doctor. The quicker we can get her to safety, the easier it will be to fight off Electro." Sable quietly tells Spider-man.

"Alright Electro where are you?" Spider-man quietly asks as they look around.

Out of nowhere, Electro pops out of corner yelling, "Not so fast bug, or tonight you two won't be the only one who gets squash this evening." Electro shouts, as he grabs Dr. Watt's arm to hold her hostage.

"Release her now or else. This doesn't have to get ugly." Silver Sable demands.

"This is a new low even for you Electro. Just let her go, I'm the one you want." Spider-man chimes in sauntering towards Electro.

Electro was not having it for he yells, "Fool! This wasn't about you; this is about power!" Electro then shoots an Electric blast at the ceiling cause the shock waves to travel through the building. The waves end entering into cases fill with robot samurai warriors, which activates them.

"Help me Spider-man!" Dr. Watts pleads as Electro grabs her and runs off causing the electric wave to hit the door behind them and making it a power door where the heroes can't get through. Before Spidey and Sable could chase them, however, Spidey's spider-sense goes off warning him that the robots, now arm with electric swords, are preparing to attack the two.

"Well, how are you guys doing?" Spider-man sarcastically questions the robots getting into his fighting stance.

"If we are going to chase Electro, we need to defeat these guys first and afterward find the source of the electric waves to shut it down." Sable points out while getting into her fighting stance.

"Alright sounds like a plan," Spider-man responds to Sable. He now turns his attention at the two robots walking towards them. He bows like he seen in Japanese movies and said in a mocking voice, "It will be my honor to defeat you for you are not worthy of beating the amazing Samurai Spider-man."

Sable couldn't help but laugh how he doesn't take most fights seriously but also understands that humor keeps him from being nervous in a fight. "Last I remember I don't recall you taking sword lessons in Japan." Sable jokes.

"Shhhh they don't know that and besides it would be cool if they made a show about me in Japan maybe calling it The Japanese Spider-man series." Spider-man jokes back posing like a ninja making Sable laugh some more. If the robots were human, their facial expression would be an angry face as one of them attack with its lighting sword but missing thanks to Spidey's spider-sense.

"Oh looks like the guys mean business." Spider-man mentions. He jumps in the air to give a flying kick, but on contact, it didn't seem to knock the robot down. "Yeah, they mean business."

"You didn't think it they would go down that easy did you?" Sable teases him.

"Um of course not! I was just. Warming up showing you where not to attack." Spider-man answers her while flexing his muscles.

Sable rolls her eyes in amusing, "Sureee that what all the people are wearing a red, and blue spider costume say."

"That's right... HEY!" Spider-man was surprised he fell for the joke but actually like that Sable is warming up to his jokes and trying to come up with decent ones on her own.

"Ha-ha now seriously we need to hurry up and take care of these guys." Sable points out while dodging a sword attack from the other robot.

Remembering how tough the robot skin felt, Spider-man figure it will take a strong impact move to make the robots down. He leans back focusing all his strength and launches his self at the robot, punching a hole in its chest. "Now that's how you..." Before he was able to finish his sentence, the robot blew up hurting his hand a little.

"OWWWW that smarts! Swords aren't supposed to do that." He said shaking his right hand.

"Spider-man are you okay!?" Sable questions him in a serious tone after taking out the other robot.

Spider-man responds saying, "Yeah, but I think Samurai Spider-man needs a good doctor to kiss his hand. Her response surprises him for she walks over to him, holds the hand that he hurt, and gently kiss it. He felt speechless for he didn't expect her to that and how it felt nice how she did it.

"Better?" She asks looks up at him. Seeing the sight of her beautiful face, as she was a bit concern for him made Spidey blush.

"Much." was all he could say and was very thankful for the mask so Sable couldn't see how red his face was. Their moment ended when another group of samurai robots was coming at them. Turning the focus back on the robots, both Spider-man and Silver Sable work together to take down the robots out and making sure they avoid getting hit by the blast from them exploding. After taking out the last the robot, the two heroes search for the generator.

Spider-man notice a cardboard wall was guarding something in the middle of the room. "I wonder what's behind here?" Spider-man shoots an impact web knocking the board to discover the generator that is allowing the electric wave to guard the door that Electro escape from.

"I don't think our regular attacks is going to destroy this machine, but that spot where the electric current is following is open. So maybe we can use something to stop it." Spider-man notices the hard metal of the generator.

Sable checks out the open section of the machine that Spider-man was talking about wondering what could they use to damage it. Then an idea came to her head. "I will be right back." She tells him. Before he could ask what the plan was, she already took off. She comes back with a substantial part of the robots they face early and throws it at the generator. On contact, the metal piece blows up and cause severe damage.

"Whoa, good thinking Sable. We just need to do that a few times, and this machine will be history." Spider-man said giving Sable the thumbs up. Sable nods with a smile as the two quickly look for pieces to use so they can throw it at the machine. After a few times of throwing the metal parts, the generator blows up shutting the electrical gate for good.

"Bingo! Now hopefully we can save by stopping Electro. Man, a hero's work is never done huh?" Spider-man suggests as the two head towards the exit.

"You can say that again," Sable responds running beside him.

"Man, heroes, work.." Spider-man was about to repeat the last part, but Sable cuts him off.

"I didn't mean for you to repeat your self Spider-man."

TBC


	9. A Shocking Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

A Shocking Showdown

"And that ladies and gentleman conclude the ages of man tour. Next stop, the pounding of Electro exhibit." Spider-man announces as tourist surrounded him.

"If that's what you call a tour, I want my money back." Sable joke referring to after taking out the samurai robots, they had to over come to a long tunnel with traps ready for the two.

"Sorry no refunds, besides this next tour will be worth it," Spider-man tells her running towards the next exhibit to find Electro.

"If you say so." She mutters and gets focus on what can be a tough fight.

* * *

*Planet Exhibit room*

After climbing the tunnel, Spider-man and Silver Sable found their way to the planet exhibit. Entering the room, they both see Electro standing on a platform waiting for them.

"Give it up shocky! Not only can't you find the jewel, I see you lost your hostage!" Spider-man yells as he and Sable get in their fighting pose.

Electro power up and responds shouting, "Meddling insect, you and your white hair friend will fry tonight!" Electro at that moment fires an electric blast at Spider-man who quickly avoids it. Silver Sable goes for the offense but little did both knew; Electro had the advantage for he grabs one of the planet objects with his power and throws it at Sable knocking her down.

Spider-man swings to catch her before she falls. "Just great, Electro can use everything in this room against us. Maybe I can hurry and attack now." Spider-man, after letting Sable down for her to recover, swings and land on Electro's platform to fight him. He gets some punches and kicks in, but Electro wouldn't allow him to attack for long.

"Back up wall-crawler," Electro demands, creating a strong force field to send Spider-man flying toward Sable.

"So not only can he use the objects in this room, charging at him head on won't work as much," Sable mentions to Spider-man as he recovers from that shock field attack.

"Oh just so you two will know, this is only a small fraction of my power," Electro warns them as he sends a strong energy blast to the ceiling causing lasers to strike down if he wants.

"LASERS!? This exhibit comes with spaceships and death rays. Fantastic!" Spider-man sarcastically points out now having to avoid laser and Electro's attacks.

"This fight is going become way tougher than we thought." Silver Sable said while making sure the lasers don't hit her. He knows that it made be true, but he also knows that Electro can't concentrate doing both at the same time as they avoid another blast.

"You might as well give heroes," Electro suggest while throwing another small spaceship at them.

"Okay, this is going to take some timely teamwork. We are going to have to split up to not get hit by his moves. Once we split as well as get a chance to get close to him, both of us will take turns fighting Electro. The primary concern is making sure to move once he uses his force field and for who ever turn it is to attack needs to do it a.s.a.p., for he needs a little time to charge back up to launch another one." Spider-man goes over his plan to beat Electro to Sable after figuring out his movement.

"Alright, that sounds like a perfect idea. Be careful though." Sable tells him.

"You too. I will distract him first so you can start the plan off." Spider-man said as he shoots a web line to swing around Electro. "So let me get this straight Electro, you need a large jewel to beat Sable and me? You must want to show off your girly side." Spider-man taunts to get Electro his attention.

"Oh I'm going to show you a shocking side, now stand still so I can make you scream like a girl!" Electro angrily responds by throwing his electric blasts at Spider-man. He was too distracted to realize Sable was creeping behind him as she attacks him by punching the back of his head.

"Oh please, didn't you see what happen when bug boy did this?" Electro began to send out his force field, but Sable moves before it can hit hurt.

"Is that the best you can do? Very boring and coward like." Sable insults him getting his attention.

"Why I ought of.." Electro was about to throw another object at her when Spider-man appears in front of him and slap him in the face.

"Hey watch your mouth talking to my partner like that. Did you ever kiss your mother with that mouth, or did her hair spike up from giving her a shocking kiss?" Spider-man jokes some more getting Electro angry.

"Do you ever shut up!? Both of you are annoying me!" Electro yells letting out another force field, but Spider-man jumps over to where Sable was to go for one final strike.

"Sable lets do this now!" Spidey commands as Sable knew exactly what move he wants to do.

"Right!" While Electro was open for attack, both Spider-man and Silver Sable go for a flying kick sending him flying into another room where Dr. Watts is located. She happens to find the jewel that Electro needs and was about to run off with until Electro clash through and knock her down. In the process, Spidey successfully captures the jewel with his webbing leading to him and Sable giving each other hive fives for thinking they won a. "Yes, that plan works out better than I expected," Spidey said in a cheerful tone.

"Not so fast Spider-man, you and your white hair partner haven't won this fight just yet," Electro claims while making Dr. Watts his hostage again.

"Oh give it a rest Electro. We already beat you there's no need to drag this along any future, so you have two options: either surrender now or we will beat you down even more." Silver Sable demand but Electro didn't do as she asks.

"Ha actually, as usual, the ball is in my court, so you two have a choice: Either give me the jewel or this doctor dies!" Electro responds with his demand.

"Whoa, easy. Let's make a trade." Spider-man suggests. He knows Electro will be quick to hurt Dr. Watt if he doesn't get the jewel, so he needs to get the doctor to safety.

"Throw me the jewel, and I will send over the doc. I can fry her before she ever reaches you if you try anything funny." Electro said with a smirk knowing Spider-man weakness to make sure innocent lives are safe.

 _"Let's hope you wrong about that Electro."_ Spider-man thought in his head as toss the jewel at Electro. This made Electro throw the doctor towards them with Spider-man catching her and quickly tries to gain back the jewel by shooting another web line. Unfortunately, he misses, and Electro ends up capturing it. Electro puts the jewelry in his costume, and suddenly his eyes lit up as he begins to power up even more.

"Check mate." Electro slowly say as he felt his self-become stronger than ever.

"It's not over that easy Electro." Sable out of nowhere charges at him to try to stop the power up process.

"SABLE NO! Spidey yells for he witnesses the improve Electro send a strong electric way at her sending her back to Spider-man.

"Pathetic," Electro mutters. He fly's outside the building leaving Spider-man to check on Sable. Spider-man became furious over what Electro did and realize no matter how strong he is now, there's no way he's going to let him succeed with his evil plan.

"That monster! He won't get away with this!" Spider-man declares as he gently picks up Sable and places her near Dr. Watts.

"Dr. Watts I need you watch out for her, I'm going to end this before Electro hurts anyone else," Spider-man tells her as she nods her head at him.

"Okay but I don't know where Electro went or even how to beat him now that he's nearly invincible." She said, but Spider-man didn't believe that Electro was invincible and that there's still a way to stop him.

"Oh don't worry I have a feeling I know where he went and I will find a way to beat him somehow." He responds. Before he leaves, he kneels to rub Sable's face whispering,  _"I will be back, just hang in there for me."_ He shoots a web line to go after Electro, hoping to survive and to tell Sable how he feels when it's over.

* * *

*At Local power plant*

Spider-man found Electro at a nearby local power plant figuring that he would go somewhere with a reliable energy storage. How fitting it was for Electro that the sky cloud up and rain starts to pour down right before the final battle begins.

"Sorry Electro, but your quest for unlimited power ends tonight. "Spider-man said confronting Electro in a bold tone.

"HAHAHA, You got it all wrong. Tonight Electro dances with the gods!" Right then, he shoots an intense electric beam to the sky and in return falls on the storage that Electro stands on giving him more power as well as covering his self with an electric shield. He also could now turn his body into pure energy to where Spider-man wouldn't be able to touch him without getting shocked physically. "HAHAHA Behold my real powers Spider-man!" Electro fires a massive blast towards Spider-man. Though he misses, the shockwave of the explosion knocks Spidey off his feet and ripping his costume some.

Spider-man slowly gets his self up thinking,  _"Electro will be unstoppable if I don't end this here and now. I have to find a way for not just the people of New York but for the people I care about as well."_  With that said he swings over to one section of the power plant and starts destroying small battery storage so Electro won't charge up. After doing so in that section, Electro shocks him with one of his electric blast sending Spidey off the tower.

"Yea little busy right Electro, I will kick your butt when I'm done." He mutters. He shakes the pain of the best he could and swings to the next section to take out the battery storages there. In the process, Spidey had to rely on his spider-sense to alert him to move when Electro attacks for he's not going just to sit and let him find a way stop his plan. At one moment Spider-man destroys a battery storage at the same Electro charge at him, because of that he room end up making Electro open for an attack which Spider-man made sure to get enough punches and kicks in before he got his invincibility back. Spider-man realizes then for him to win, he would need Electro to attack the main battery with the storage gone to make his self-vulnerable.

"Dying time is coming Spider-man." Electro claims with his voice now sounding more auto tune while invincible.

"Prove it!" Spider-man responds taunting him to make him attack. Electro charges with a fast punch but misses again causing his body to go back being vulnerable and allowing Spider-man to get some hits off of him.

"ARGHH I will destroy the world if it means getting rid of you!" Electro yells getting even more frustrated at Spider-man.

"Yeah because that will accomplish what exactly?" Spidey sarcastically asks.

"Quiet fool!" Electro goes to strike again hurting his self again. "AHHHHH!" he screams as his body became vulnerable and Spidey gets off a few good hits.

"You know for one this rain should be weakening him, but maybe it jumbles up his brain because you would think he would stop falling for this trick after a while." Spidey shakes his head at the thought that Electro is being too careless in this fight.

"I'm not thought just yet!" Electro claims as he retreats to the central tower that Spider-man took out the first storages at the beginning of the fight.

"Let's see you power up from a broken tower Electro!" Spider-man follows him believing that he won't be able to receive extra power now. Instead of getting extra power though, Electro charges up by the tower to where it causes an explosion knocking the tower down to the other side.

"Okay I will admit, I did not see that one coming. Speaking of not seeing things coming, where's the back up for me? S.h.i.e.l.d? Fantastic Four? Where's the love?" Spider-man jokes while Electro reappears from breaking the main tower of the power plant in half.  _"Since Electro can't use the tower to recharge his energy machine, the next time he becomes powerless I will need to finish him off."_

"This ends now Spider-man!" Electro begins to power up to and charging his hands to make a huge electric blast.

"I have to time this right," Spider-man mutters wrapping his right hand with webbing to make his next punch a knockout. After powering up, Electro throws the blast at Spider-man. Spider-man jumps fast towards him, dodging the blast, which hits one of the primary batteries to cause Electro to become powerless again in the process, and delivers a strong punch to his face. After knocking Electro out, Spider-man felt his self-closing consciousness as he walks over and webs up Electro.

"That... was.. for.. Sable." was the last words Spider-man could say before he fell and black out.

* * *

*The next morning*

"Peter?" ask a loving, caring voice that Peter recognize as he begins to wake up from his long rest.

"Sable. Sable!" Peter quickly gets up thinking that they were still in danger from Electro, only for Sable to calm him down.

"Peter just stay quiet. You're back in my place you won. After the fight, I was able to find you and saw that you took care of Electro to where he was arrested, and the jewel that he needed was sent to a more secure place, oh and Dr. Watt told me to tell you thanks for rescuing her." Silver Sable explains to Peter what happen allowing him to soak it in. He made had beat Electro, but he knew he couldn't take all the credit for it was Sable who push him to fight Electro when he was supposedly unstoppable and before that together they were able to take him down. Peter truly realize that he values Sable as a partner as well as after seeing her get hurt, he had strong feelings for her and would do anything to make sure she was okay.

He sits up in the bed that he has been sleeping in when staying at her place, takes her hands to tell her the honest truth. "Sable I didn't beat Electro, we both did. Even when you weren't physically there with when the final happen, you was still with me in spirit because I honestly I had doubts that I could stop him but you help build my confidence up to where I was willing to risk my life to stop Electro and prove to me that it's good to have someone helping you. So you have to give your self-more credit where it's due."

Sable heart became warm as she appreciates Peter thinking that much about her especially hearing how much he care for her. "I'm just happy that I was a good enough partner for you. I will admit as well that I doubt I would be any use since you pretty much did the hero thing alone for a long time. Being out there with you, I got a better understanding of what a hero's life is about more than just being a typical mercenary."

"Well, that's another thing I want to talk about." Peter takes a deep breath before he tells his confession. "When Felicia died that day, I wasn't sure if I could ever move on. I shut a lot of people out for a while and didn't think that I could find someone to love again. Then suddenly you pop back in my life, and at first, it was just a crush that I had on you, but I couldn't act on it because one I wouldn't expect you to want to be with me and two I thought I would be betraying Felicia in a way. Then one night after us meeting up, Felicia appeared in my dream and told me that I have held on for too long and that I should try to find love again but with you. So I promise her I will try and as we kept partnering up and the more I around you, my feelings for you grew more and more but I still just couldn't find it to say it. Then when I saw Electro hit you with that blast, I immediately realize that life is too short not to tell someone how you feel and at that moment I realize I care for you more than I thought and that I need to say to you... I love you Sable and want actually to be with you more than just partners."

Sable was utterly speechless as she listens to Peter's confession. She too felt a strong bond with Peter even before they started teaming for they both got close from talking about dealing with losing someone close. Like Peter, she had a crush on him too but didn't want to act fully on it because she didn't know what his mindset was like when it came to wanting someone else other than Felicia. She couldn't help her self as the more she was around him, the way his silly jokes made her laugh and the fact he got her telling jokes, her feelings for him grew as well. Not to mention his half quiet moments where he kisses her and felt gently on her body and how much she wanted to give in but not wanting to take advantage when he wasn't fully awake.

"Peter you don't know how much that means to me hearing you say that. For a while, I wonder could we become more than partners but I didn't want to push anything if you weren't interested in me, but I was hoping you were because you help me become a better person. Anyone who knows me if you ask would I be the type to tell jokes or be in a light mood instead of being nonstop grave; they would tell you that's not me. When I around you, I can't help but to smile and push my self to become a better partner, and I appreciate how you made me feel important during our first team up missions and the fact that we interact well with each other I think we can work. I'm ready to admit that I love you 2 Peter and I want us to be together as well." Sable confesses with a loving smile.

Peter smile back. "That's great because for a second I thought you were going to send me flying out the window for saying I love you."

Sable burst into laughter thinking how the old her would do something like that. "I couldn't do that you, my love, but I do need to address something that I been needed to talk about for a while since we confess our true feelings."

Peter felt confused as she stood up with arms cross. "Okay, what happens?"

"Well after our first few missions you have fallen asleep and have done something's that I couldn't believe that you did." She told him with a serious expression pretending she was upset.

Peter didn't like where this was going. "Wait what are you talking about?"

"I'm referring to the fact that you have touched me inappropriately during your sleep walk moments!" Sable answers him making Peter jump out the bed nervously.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so completely sorry I wouldn't dream of doing that to you. Well not that I wouldn't want to because you have a beautiful body. I mean I just say I wouldn't do that without your permission.." Peter ramble until Sable put the finger on his lips and laughs.

"Peter calm down, I was just messing with you, but I still surprised that you did it." She said smiling at how cute he acts when he talks too much like Peter Parker.

Peter felt relieved that he wasn't going to get his butt handed to him. Although he was curious about what he had did when he was sleep walking. "Since we are on the topic, can you explain what exactly did I do so I will be sure not to do it again?"

"Haha well now that we are together you can do it as often as you like, but it's better that I show you what you did," Sable responds. She takes Peter's hands and places her on rear end making Peter nervous until she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a firm, passionate kiss. As the two kiss, Peter gently squeezes her butt and rests his nerves as he continues to enjoy the kiss.

When they pull apart and look into each other's eyes, Peter only said, "wow." As Sable tilt her head and smile saying, "I know that's right I'm happy that I didn't do it fully until we both felt the same way." Then another thought came into her head. "Listen Peter, now that we are officially together and we already establish that will be partners going forward, I want you to move out that wrong apartment and move in with me." She request.

Peter notices that she didn't ask for him to move in. "Sable I know we talk about in the past, but I just don't..." Before he could finish however Sable facial expression turn into an "I will choke you out right now if you don't do what I say" look. This force Peter to say, "I think that is an excellent idea and I will get my things out a.s.a.p." in a nervous smile.

Sable expression softens as she says, " I glad you think so too. I sincerely believe that this will be great for both of us." They go right back to kissing each other for Peter couldn't help but agree, and besides who wouldn't want to live in the same place with a beautiful white hair woman like Silver Sable.

TBC

* * *

**Authors note: There you have it, after a slow build Peter and Sable are officially a couple and will be living their lives together. I have been looking forward to writing that part and enjoy doing it so well. There will be three more chapters to this story, and then I will be moving on to my next untold story. I won't tell what it will be until the end so get ready for that. Otherwise thanks to everyone for the support of this story. It made not be as popular as my other ones, but I'm glad that there people reading regardless.**


	10. A New Start

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

A New Start

*At Peter's old apartment in the morning*

BREAKING NEWS: MIGHTY THOR SAVES MANATHATTAN FROM ELECTRO MENACE

"I DONT BELIEVE THIS!" Peter yells out loud as he enters his room while reading the daily news for today. Today is Peter's last day at his current apartment for he will be moving in with his new girlfriend Sable, who is also his partner. While packing the rest of his stuff, Peter had gone to his mailbox to pick up his last bit of mail. He happens to check out the daily bugle news to see a picture of Thor instead of him claiming to have stop Electro. Though Peter wasn't about the fame when it came to his superhero life, he felt if for once he would get some recognition for some of the good he's done. Sometimes he wonders if it's even worth it.

"What's wrong love?" asked Silver Sable, who is helping her boyfriend move from his apartment. She was finally happy that he was moving somewhere better because she couldn't see how he lives in the beat up apartment for so long. She walks over to Peter putting her hand on his shoulder.

Peter gives her the newspaper showing what he saw on the front page. "The bugle again decides that they need to put over another hero instead of the actual one that did the work. Don't get me wrong Sable, I love doing being Spider-man, and I would keep being Spider-man for free because I want to live up to the responsibility that these powers come with it. It just sometimes when I go out, and people like J.J calls me a menace or stuff like this just gets to me. I mean they could at least had put you somewhere in the paper as well." He confesses before going back to his closet to get the rest of his clothes.

Sable thoroughly understands Peter's frustration. She knows as Spider-man, he doesn't care for fame and fortune, but it would be nice if certain people wouldn't think negative of him for he has put his life in danger on multiple occasions comparing to some other heroes. As Peter finish packing looking at his empty closet with his head low, Sable slowly walks over to him and wraps her arms around the neck from behind.

"You just have to remember that there are people out there like Doctor Watts, and of course me who know the right that you did as Spider-man. As long as you bear in mind that, that's all the motivation that you need." Sable softy tells Peter.

Peter smiled at her words, for she was right about what she said to him. He is happy that he has Sable in his life as more than just a partner for she makes him feel comfortable when he's feeling down. He didn't think any girl could see other than M.J and Felicia, but Peter was glad that he was wrong.

"Thanks, babe, I needed that," Peter said feeling better after hearing Sable's words of encouragement. It is times like these that Peter is happy to have someone like Sable in his life.

"You know I will always have your back love," Sable responds with a smile. She turns his head towards her giving him a nice quick tender kiss. "Do you have everything you need?" She asks him.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Peter asks snapping out of his trance from the kiss Sable just gave him.

"If you are done unpacking?" Sable reminds him while giggling at his facial expression.

"Oh right yes I am." Peter quickly answers.

Sable rubs his face softly saying, "You're so adorable at times." Sable tells him before going to over to get one of his suitcases. She didn't mind helping Peter move especially since he didn't have a whole lot of stuff, to begin with, and it would be unfair having him pack his stuff alone since she did make him decide to move in with her.

While getting the rest of his stuff, Peter couldn't help but stare at Sable's body as she bends over to get the suitcase. "Well, I aim to please my beautiful girlfriend/moving partner." Sable looks over at him noticing he was checking her out and couldn't help but smirk at him.

"See something you a like?" She asks him.

"Not just something... everything." Peter jokes making her laugh.

"There will be plenty of time for you to show me what you like. Now let's head over to your new home." Sable tells him as they head out the front door.

As they left the apartment, Peter looks back to look at his old place for one last time. "Yeah and now that I'm looking at this location, the mansion seems like a major upgrade."

"Of course, besides a strong, dedicated hero like you deserve a better place than this," Sable responds as the couple leaves the couple to begin their new life together.

* * *

*Later in the afternoon at Sable's mansion*

Peter and Sable finished unpacking Peter's things and was able to set his room up. Although Peter would use his room to work on this, Sable made it clear that he wouldn't be sleeping alone and that he will be in her room during night time hours. After they got done fixing Peter's room, the two decide to relax together due to no major crime happening plus after Electro's defeat they could use this time to take a load off.

"You know? I love this feeling right now." Peter said as he looks at Sable, who was laying her head on his lap. "Living in a better home with a beautiful woman who happens to kick major butt when she needs to." He finishes saying as he continues to brush Sable's hair softly with his hand.

Sable turns her head to look up at him and smile. "I feel the same way Peter, having an incredible guy who tells lame jokes but caring when he needs to like you as my man, and we fight crime together while living together truly makes me happy."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you call my jokes lame because you know them jokes make you laugh." Peter reminds her with a smirk.

Sable rolls her eyes at him and shaking her head at him. "Maybe sometimes I just can't resist the Parker charm."

"Oh really?" Peter asks looking deep in her eyes as Sable leans up towards his face.

"Really." Sable response as the two shares a sweet soft kiss. Sable stops to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, to kiss him some more leading to Peter wrapping his arm around her waist to return the kiss back. It has been a while since Peter was in a position like this. For the first time in a long time, he Peter felt he could be with someone who he didn't have to worry about any super baddies hurting her because she can take care of her self. Even with the fact that she has a history of being a mercenary, that didn't bother Peter for she proves that she is more than that as a hero.

Sable was enjoying this as well seeing as it has been a long time since she has been with anyone. The one time Sable was in love with someone, Foreigner, it didn't work out because of her line of work back in the day. Now she was with Peter aka Spider-man, someone who saw the good in her and not just a typical mercenary and made her to a partner in the hero business. Her plan now is to remove her self from her former line of work and just settle down with Peter and be at his side when fighting crime.

At that moment during their time of kissing, an idea pop in Peter mind concerning him and Sable considering that the day was still young.

"Hey, why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" Peter suggests breaking off the kiss. Sable felt off guard from that request as she tilts her head.

"Are you asking me on a date Mr. Parker?" She questions him for it has been a long time since a guy asks her out. Mostly due to the fact a lot of guys were intimidated by her to even get to the point of asking her out.

Peter laughs as he answers her question. "Why yes Ms. Sablinova I am for you see now that we official, I want to show you as Peter Parker how much you mean to me, and we could consider this a celebration for us stopping Electro and his evil plan. So would you like to go out to have dinner with me?" Peter felt somewhat nervous asking her out.

Sable felt touch by Peter's words thinking it would be nice for them to go out and enjoy being out together outside their hero life. "Yes, I would love to." She answers with a huge smile as Peter smile back at her. "Alright let's get ready, and I will make reservations," Peter said giving her a quick kiss, as he got ready to plan out the date. Sable heads to her closet to figure out what she is going to wear for tonight. She wants to show Peter how much he means to her as well which encourages her to pick out a dress that would have Peter lucky to have her.

* * *

*Later That evening*

Peter made reservations at a restaurant at a place call Rafele. Peter felt good wearing a gray suit and tie as he arrives at the building with Sable, dressed in a beautiful not too tight dress which of course was silver. Peter admires how she looks and caught some guys checking her out, which didn't sit well with their girlfriends. Peter and Sable got a chuckle out of that as host escort them to their table.

As a gentleman, Peter made sure to allow Sable in her seat before seating down his self. "Why thank you, Peter," Sable said appreciating Peter's good behavior.

"Anything for the beautiful snow white hair lady." He jokes while getting comfortable in his seat.

"Okay bug boy." Sable jokes back with a smirk while looking at her menu.

"Looks like your becoming a part time comedian I see," Peter said with a grin reading his list.

"Maybe I am thanks to being around you," Sable responds to him smiling.

Peter laughs softly at her response as the two enjoy their first date together. After the two places their order in, they begin having pleasant conversations that consist of getting to know each other a little more, cracking jokes at each other, and talking about some of their great battles that they have been in. After talking about past fights, Peter remembers about Sable coming to him about catching a target and realizes they haven't discussed that topic since then. This probably would be the best time to address while the mission is fresh on his mind.

"You know I am just thinking and I recall while back when we first had reunited, you said you had a huge assignment to catch someone and that you wanted me to help you out. "With everything we have been dealing with like Electro's evil plan, I had completely forgotten about it," Peter mentions as this brings up a surprised look on her face. Sable had forgotten about the mission for after she had decided to become Peter's partner, she put the assignment on hold and was considering abandoning the whole thing altogether.

"I forgot about it myself, and I haven't received any updates since we became partners, but if you want to be apart of the assignment still then it's still open to be accepted. Though I think at this point I should tell you who the target is before you fully agree to take it." She confesses to him not sure on what his decision will be.

After thinking about it, Peter answers her saying, "Well I can tell this mission seem very important to you when you first brought it to my attention, plus you also said you would receive a high reward and a long break from it, so I say let's do it. Especially if this target is capable of hurting innocent lives, then I believe the vast duo of Spider-man and Silver Sable should be enough to handle the threat." He picks up his glass to have some of his drink.

"Even if it's a high-level dangerous mutant named Juggernaut?" Sable asks in a low tone causing Peter to nearly choke on his drink from hearing her tell him who the target was.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Peter yells causing everyone sitting near the couple as Peter quietly tells them sorry as he turns back to Sable whispering, "The big bad Juggernaut?"

"Yes, babe," Sable answers him scratching the back of her neck. Peter couldn't believe she didn't share that valuable information, not that he was regretting to bring the subject up, but Juggernaut is not like most of the villains that he has faced.

"Don't you think you could of have I don't know told me that before? Aren't the X-men involved in this operation?" Peter questions her knowing that they could use some extra against the strong foe.

Sable answers him saying, "I know I should have told you but like I said it completely escape my mind considering that I was going to talk my way out of the assignment. As far as the X-men concern they are on some secret mission to where no one has heard from them."

Peter then rubs his forehead in frustration, "So basically we going to be fighting that crazy mutant on our own correct?"

"Not actually, my former team, the wild pack, is willing to help and should be contacting me when they are ready to take on Juggernaut. So that you know Peter this isn't just about the money if that helps." She tells him reaching for his hands across the table.

Peter gently takes her hands and smile at her. "Sable, though I would have like to know a head of time about who we are dealing with, I'm not mad at you, and I know it's not just about the money. If anything you have proved to me recently that you care about protecting others and that's all I need to know as far as this mission goes. It made be a much harder fight, but if we were able to defeat Electro then I know somehow we can beat Rhino's cousin twice removed."

Hearing the last part got a nice soft laugh from Sable, as she felt better inside. She couldn't help but tease Peter about his. "Rhino's cousin twice remove huh?"

"Hey, why not? They both are big and solid creatures, yet both seem to lack a working brain upstairs so that would have to make the two related." Peter answer her pointing to his head as he explains the joke.

She smiles in amusing as she leans forward getting close to Peter. "Thank you, Peter, for not judging me harshly and still seeing the good in me. One of the many reasons why I love you."

Peter leans in closer as well. "Sable you always had good in you. You just needed someone to encourage you to bring it out of you, and besides, I am dating a woman who can probably kill me in my sleep in many ways."

Sable gently rubs his face as she looks into his eyes loving how handsome he is. "Even with that being true, I wouldn't do that to you, my love."

Peter then looks deep into her eyes enjoying how beautiful she is. "I am happy to hear that." With that said the two share a sweet loving kiss which promotes the couple to paid the bill and made their way home.

* * *

*Back at the mansion*

The couple made it home quickly thanks to Peter's fast web swinging and made their way to the bedroom. When they got there, they both slowly remove their shirt off as the two starts back kissing each other. Peter softly toss Sable on the bed getting on top of her to kiss her some more. It was starting to get hot as Sable brought her hands to his pants getting ready to take it off, this, however, makes Peter stop to allow their selves to catch their breaths.

"Wait Sable," Peter tells her as he catches his breath.

"Everything okay Peter?" She asks him in worry tone along side catching her breath.

"Yeah, it's just... I want this to be special I mean that not I'm ready, but let's hold off until after our big win if that's okay with you?" Peter explains to her. He wouldn't mind taking the next step with Sable, but he figures with Juggernaut out there now that both of their minds will be pretty occupied and won't be fully into.

Sable completely understands what Peter is coming from as she gives him a light kiss and allows him to wrap his strong arms around her waist to lay down. "That's perfectly fine with me, as long as you are here with me."

"I always will be mi amor." He whispers in her ears as the two lovebirds went to sleep together. Not aware that their fight with Juggernaut will come a lot faster than they expect.

* * *

**Authors note: So basically this chapter is somewhat filler until the next chapter, which is the last important part of the story. Since I now have Peter and Sable together, and because there are only two chapters left, I wanted to make sure I give you all at least one chapter to enjoy the new couple. This was fun writing this chapter especially now that they are a together it's fun to write the two as a pair since we really don't have a lot of Spidey/Silver Sable stories on here. Oh and shout out to Sierra-021, the great author of writing the best Spidey/Sable story on this site, for checking out my story still thankful for that moment. Be sure to check out his story: Silver: Heart of the web and one shot series: Our precious moments if you haven't yet. Other than that be sure to Follow, Favorite, and Review if you like the story, thanks again to those reading it.**


	11. Don't you know who I am?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Don't you know who I am?

*The next day*

As the morning came, Peter and Sable decide to stay in bed for a little longer to enjoy this peaceful time of cuddling up to each other. This would be their first time sleeping in the same bed together and the two love every second of it. Sable woke up first to see Peter having a relaxed look on his face. She thought about how they finally confess their strong feelings and became a couple for she didn't want to push her self too hard on Peter but couldn't stop her feelings for him to grow stronger after when the two decided to be partners. To her, the wait was very worth it as Peter slowly wakes up to reveal his lovely brown eyes.

"How you sleep, love?" Sable asks softly as Peter smile upon seeing her.

"Considering that I am waking up to a beautiful snow white hair women like you by my side, I said I sleep spectacular. How about you?" Peter asks back while playing in Sable's hair.

"I most certainly feel the same way being a handsome guy like you," Sable responds as the two kiss each other a few times and smiling at each other.

Afterward, they both get out of bed as Sable's "So do you have any plan today?"

"Well, I need to return to the bugle and gets some pictures into J.J." Peter answer in a low tone, causing Sable to catch the way his voice changed. She feels that Peter deserve more respect than what that old man was giving him and a much better payday. At that moment, she came up with an idea and wraps her arms around Peter's neck from behind.

"From what you told me in the past, it seems like that cranky old man doesn't appreciate your talent and effort that you put forth in and it shows when it comes to your payment. You know since we now live together you don't have to worry about paying bills anymore love. For I have riches from my line old line of work and so you don't have to feel like you have to worry about paying for anything, for now, you can relax after doing our hero duties." She softly tells him.

Peter however still haven't got used to living someone who had a status like Silver Sable had though he tries to hide those feelings and try to enjoy it so that feeling would go away.

"I do appreciate that Sable I do, but surprisingly the Bugle has become apart of my normal life despite the way I get treated there as far as Peter Parker goes." He explains to her. Sable turns his head facing her to give him another kiss.

"I can understand that, and I respect your decision. When you put it that way, I think it's good having something like that apart of your life that separates your personal and superhero life." Sable said allowing Peter to feel good about his choice.

"It's nice having someone who I can talk to about both my lifestyles without feeling worried about my superhero duties or feeling like I should trade one life for another," Peter confesses with a smile while he finishes putting on his work clothes on.

"I wouldn't dare be any of those types of women in your life Peter especially with all the sacrifices that you have made. If anything I am proud to have a man like you." Hearing this made Peter blush a little.

"Well speaking of sacrifices, I going to make sure my time in the Bugle is short today because I need to make sure that my girlfriend/partner is fit and ready to take on a certain beast of a mutant," Peter said with a smirk on the face causing Sable to light up.

"Oh are saying what I think you mean?" She stated in a curious tone knowing what Peter was referring.

"Yep, today we are going to train," Peter answers her in deep hot voice talk.

Sable playfully fans her self like she was getting hot. "You know I like it when you speak that training talks to me."

Peter holds her close to him as he whispers in her ears, "I know you like the talk of our bodies wrestling each other with me pinning you on the ground."

Sable playfully push and laughs at him not letting him go too far before work. "Ha-ha oh stop you. I look forward to our little session, but until then I hope you have a fantastic day work."

Peter rolls his eyes in amusement, "Do you know how hard that it is to have a great day there?"

Sable shakes her head while smiling softly, "With you, I know you can do anything." She then brings his head close to hers and shares a sweet passionate kiss. "I love you." She tells him.

"I love you too," Peter said before smacking her butt and running out the door before she could do anything about it.

She smirks to her self for she decides to make sure Peter has a great day at work. She goes to her phone so that she can make a significant call.

* * *

*Later that early afternoon*

Peter was very confused as he returns home from work. Today was a bizarre day at work, and he needs to talk to Sable about it because he doesn't even believe it self.

"Honey I'm home!" Peter yelled as he made his way inside the house.

"I in the gym!" Sable yells back while she put the rest of her workout clothes on. Peter goes to his closet to get his workout clothes and hurry to the gym room to see Sable waiting on him.

Peter made a whistle sound before saying, "Looking hot there."

"I aim to please my man." she said showing off her body to him.

"Well consider me very impress with that body." Peter shot back a smirk while checking out her body.

Sable let out a soft laugh from Peter's comment. "So how was work today?"

"Sable today was probably the weirdest day I have had at that job!" Peter answer still shock about what happened to him today.

"Why what happen at work?" Sable asks showing a look of surprise on her face.

"Okay, so I come in the building, say hi to the crew as usual. The strange part was when I got to J.J's office he was rather calm, and he started talking about *cough*" Peter clears his throat so he can talk about how Jameson would talk. " _You know Parker I had been thinking, and I have to admit you are truly are a hard worker, and I have not treated you as such. The way you take those pictures of Spider-man is a masterpiece, and I felt as if I have taken your hard work and dedication for granted. So as of today, I will be giving you a huge raise now scram before I change my mind."_

Sable couldn't hold back from laughing at Peter's impression of his boss. "You had the voice down right haha."

"I would hope so considering that I have to put up with for so long but glad you enjoy it," Peter said feeling impress by his acting of his boss.

"So the same man I was talking about acting cranky turn over a new leaf?"

"I guess even though he still thinks Spider-man is still a menace, but hey it's a start," Peter mentions causing Sable to roll her eyes.

"Figures but I am happy to hear that Peter. See I told you that you would have a great day." She tells him while rubbing his cheek.

"You were right; I guess you can say that you are my good luck charm." He said looking into her eyes.

She playfully pinches his cheek in a mischievous matter and changing her tone in a serious matter, "I better be the only good luck charm you have."

"Yes, of course, my beautiful snow white hair girlfriend/partner/mam." Peter quickly responds knowing that Sable was just messing with him.

However little does Peter know most of the reason for his boss new change in behavior was due to his current girlfriend for she uses her resource to quickly get ahold of Jameson before Peter got to work and had a serious conversation with him to where suddenly decided maybe he was too hard on Peter. Sure she felt guilty, but when it comes to her love for Peter, she's willing to do anything that will make him happy for he meant that much to her. She decides to tell him later down the road, but until then she let it be her little secret.

"Good. *Sable lets go of her man's cheek* so now are you ready to get your butt kick?" She questions getting into a fighting pose.

"Lady I think it's you who is going down this round," Peter responds getting to his fighting pose. Just when they were about to get ready to spar, one of Sable's servants came rushing in.

"Ms. Sablinova forgive me for the intrusion, but it is an urgent matter considering the bounty!" Sable's servant quickly announces so she could catch her breath.

"Calm down and take a deep breath," Peter told her in a concerned tone.

"What's going on?" Sable asks her servant with a serious look.

"The bounty aka Juggernaut has been spotted at this location." Sable's servant tells the two which cause shocking expressions to form on their faces.

"Dang it, I didn't think it would be this soon that he would show his self! I don't even know if we are ready.." Sable began to say with the feeling of doubt rising inside of her. She had hoped her and Peter would have more time to prepare gently, but it hasn't been the case since she helps Peter move in with her.

Peter walks over to Sable and gently puts his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Sable we took out the likes of Shocker, Hammerhead, Sandman, and Electro together recently. If that doesn't say that we are ready, then I don't know what would."

Sable was surprised by how calm he was about this. "You are not in the slightest worry about this, I mean this is like facing all 4 of those guys at the same time."

Peter shook his head before he calmly finishes. "There are times where even I get nervous when facing major villain. At moments like this, besides my coming up with annoying jokes during battles, the one thing that helps me get over the nerves is to remember the words that my Uncle Ben told me and that with great power comes great responsibility. So right now I have the responsibility of stopping Juggernaut before he hurts any innocent person. Plus I have you by my side so together we will prove once again why we are the best new tag team." Peter answer confidently to where Sable couldn't help but admire the bravery that Peter shows.

"Do I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Sable asks Peter in a loving voice.

"Do you mean unusual or spectacular because I get that both." Peter joke. This earns him a soft shove and laughter from Sable.

"Whatever you just had to ruin the mood." Sable points out as Peter laughs.

"There will be plenty of moods once we collect this bounty.  _So what do you say partner, you ready to catch us a crazy severe mutant_?" Peter trying to pull a country accent only for Sable to smile and answers, "Yes I am." The couple hurries to get their costumes on as well as Sable calling in a ride to the location where Juggernaut is.

* * *

*At a construction site*

The team of Spider-man and Silver Sable travel to their destination thanks to one of Sable's helicopters, which she happens to be flying at the moment. They were able to pinpoint the last location that Juggernaut was last seen thanks to a tracker device that Sable had received one of the members of her old crew the wild pack.

"Looks like we are here." She tells Spider-man while pointing at the device. After looking at the device the two look towards the area to see a construction site that had some car flip over and big footprints on the ground.

"Unless we are dealing with a rampaging Hulk, I'm pretty sure this is a trail of destruction," Spidey suggests as they scout the area from high ground.

"All we have to do now is follow that down the path, and we are sure to find him," Sable said, but out of nowhere, Spidey's spider-sense went off, as he was able to see a flying truck getting ready to hit the helicopter.

"Whoa look out!" He quickly yells as Sable avoids the truck from hitting them.

"Stay out of my way!" scream a very angry mutant that causes both Spider-man and Silver to be on guard as Sable lower the helicopter just enough to face him.

"Stand down Juggernaut for Silver Sable and Spider-man is on your tail!" Sable warns Juggernaut using the intercom from the copter

"HA DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?" Juggernaut questions them with his usual catchphrase.

"Um, dude I believe she already said your name..." Spider-man begins to say while landing on the ground right in front of him. Spidey had to admit standing as close as he was to Juggernaut face to face was intimidating, but there is no way he was going to back down now.

"IM THE JUGGERNAUT AND YOU TWO ARE ABOUT TO FEEL MY WRATH!" Juggernaut yells as he launches his self towards Spider-man. Spidey moves out the way only to realize that the huge brute was aiming for Sable in the copter. To Spidey's surprise, Sable was already prepared for she jumps out while Juggernaut grabs hold her helicopter. Unfortunately for him Sable had an emergency bomb in her helicopter for situations like this and blew it up causing Juggernaut to fall on to the ground right in front of them.

"Now that was cool! Even though it would have been nice to know that we were pretty much riding in a bomb that could have blown us to pieces." Spider-man said with sarcasm.

"O that bounty better be worth it because this guy is no pushover and that wasn't cheap," Sable mutters to her self with anger for having to blow up one of her vehicles up.

"Aww doesn't worry about it babe, I'm sure S.h.i.e.l.d would kindly lend us the helicarrier one day if we promise that we would give it back." Spidey joke trying to lighten the mood, which didn't help for Juggernaut, had got right back on his feet.

"Fools do you think that could put down the Juggernaut?!" Juggernaut gets ready to charge at the duo.

"Speaking of your name, why do the mutants on the street call you Juggernaut?" Spider-man asks playfully which only trigger the powerful mutant to run towards them.

"Because once I get moving nothing can stop me!" He answers while running at them but missing when Spider-man and Silver Sable moved out the way and got on top of a construction truck.

"OH, that's why they call you that I get it now... NOT." Spider-man joked again but wasn't preparing for Juggernaut to quickly turn around and slam the truck over making both of them fall.

"Maybe when I get done squishing you like a bug, then you will get my point," Juggernaut claims right before he got ready to stomp Spider-man. Sable kicks him in the back allowing Spider-man time to jump over him to stand side by side with Sable.

"Seriously dude are you getting your jokes from your cousin Rhino now?" Spider-man continues his annoying jokes making Juggernaut even angrier as he goes to strike down Spider-man.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE PAIN!" He misses his attack again for Spider-man jumps on his arm and asks, "Don't you mean Juggernaut smash?" before he shoots webbing at the mutant's eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's just ripping off the Hulk if he yells that," Sable claims upper cutting his mouth, hurting her hand a little because of his helmet.

"YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO BE ROAD KILL ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!" Juggernaut yells removing the webbing from his eyes and grabbing hold of Sable.

"On second thought, Juggernaut smash sounds better now for some reason..." Sable jokes but quickly thought to her self, " _I can't believe I just said that_." realizing she is starting to act more like Spider-man the more she is around him. To her, she's not sure if that's good or worse for Juggernaut throws her towards a wall, but Spider-man catches her before she made the impact. However, his spider-sense went off only for him to see Juggernaut running at them and tackles to the two through the all to the other side of it. At that moment, Spidey was thankful for one his spider-strength for he would have some crushing bones from that move and two that Sable didn't receive as much damage as he did. He slowly turns toward Sable to make sure she wasn't to hurt.

"You okay partner," Spidey whispers to Sable, who was a bit shaken.

"Don't worry I still got some fight in me love," Sable answers with a half smile. They both happen to see Juggernaut slowly walking towards the two with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well we won't be winning this fight unless we expose his weakness, and that's removing that helmet of his." Spider-man had done some research on the mutant and knowing the weakness of him being vulnerable once the helmet is off his head.

"You know that's easier said and done right, especially he keeps moving all the time." Sable quietly said back. Both of them almost got right back on their feet as Juggernaut gets ready to attack them again.

"I am going to enjoy burry you two fools to the ground," Juggernaut tells them with Spidey and Sable now back on their feet.

"Well, we are going to have to slow him down, keep him from running just have him stand in one place and wait for an opening. Then we can go for the helmet got it?" Spider-man planning with Sable. Sable took a deep breath and only answer, "Yes."

After than that, the battle picks back up again with Spider-man and Silver Sable charging at Juggernaut and begin their assault. Juggernaut kept trying to land punches at the two, but thanks to their speed and flexibility the team can avoid getting hit. Their attacks involve Spider-man webbing down Juggernaut with Sable providing the distraction by her fast attacks. Juggernaut didn't realize what was going on due to how fast they were moving until he happens to look down at his feet and see the webbing on his ground, which made him furious. Somehow he was able to grab Spider-mans foot swinging his body on the field at one point blaming his body at Sable knocking her down. Afterward, he slams Spider-man on the ground a few times and sends him flying.

Juggernaut, thinking he was in the clear attempts to remove the fine webbing off of him when out of nowhere Silver Sable jumps on his back and begins to try to eliminate the helmet.

"Get off of me you stupid woman!" He demands to try to shake her off of him, but she wouldn't let go. She couldn't believe how hard his helmet was, but she was going to give up, especially not after what he saw Juggernaut do to her partner. It seems like Sable felt the helmet come off when all of suddenly Juggernaut jumps and lands on his back. What felt like a huge rock on top of her Sable was in pain on the ground when she felt a strong hand crushing her throat. At this time, Spider-man begins to recover from his brutal beat down when he happens to see the horrible sight of Juggernaut choking the love of his life.

"Before I smash the spider, I'm going to enjoy choking the hell out of you snow white!" Juggernaut threatens her as Sable could barely breathe at this point.

Spider-man eye widened as a flashback occurs of seeing his late wife Felicia aka Black cat getting shot and watching her die within his arms. The pain of loss right then triggers a burning rage in Peter as he told his self right then and there that he wasn't going to let the new love of his life die on his watch. He jumps up out of nowhere like his body was on autopilot, his mask half rip and costume revealing cuts and a bloody lip, and yells out, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"

Juggernauts look up to see a raging Spider-man running at him faster than ever and literally tackle him off of Sable. Then Spider-man, while in mid-air, shoots a web line on his helmet and somehow with all his strength removes it from his head.

"You think I need that helmet to finish you. I am the Jugger..." Spider-man didn't even let him finish for he already shot another web line at him and pull his self on top of him and begin brutally punching his face with left and right hooks. Sable looks at the incredible display that she was seeing and whisper to self,  _"That's my man"_  before passing out. With Juggernaut down to one knee, thanks to the Spidey beating his face for a while, Spider-man jumps at high as he could in the air thus shooting two web lines right beside Juggernaut and with one final yell Spider-man slingshot his self back down to kick Juggernauts head to the ground as hard as he could knocking him out cold.

Feeling his self out of energy, Spidey webs down Juggernaut in hopes he doesn't get up soon. "That's what happens when you mess with the woman I love.. you wannabe Hulk..." Peter fell backward with his vision becoming blurry. He happens to see some helicopter come his way with and didn't know if there were allies or not but it didn't matter because he had just lost consciousness.

* * *

**Authors note: Well there's only one chapter to go in this short story. I still don't feel like I'm that good at writing fight scenes, but at least I try and man I think that was a pretty intense battle to write out. Again I like to thank everyone for the support and keep the reviews coming for they help motivate me to update faster. Also, I need you all honest opinion, should I change the rating to M or keep it at T because I don't know if the banters between the couple are a bit more than T rating.**


	12. Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

Ending/Author's note

*At the house some days later*

Some time since the massive battle that Peter and Sable had against Juggernaut. After Peter and Sable collapse from exhaustion, the Wild pack came after the battle and were able to come in time to pickup the bounty and get the duo to safely. Since then both Peter and Sable decided to take as much time as they need to recuperate with Sable forcing Peter to relax since he took more damage in the fight than she did. After receiving the reward, Sable finally retires from being a mercenary by blocking anyone who tries to contact her concerning any bounty being offered to her to where she even threaten someone for trying to bring her love Spider-man for 10 million dollars. Luckily for them, no crime has occurred, so it made their vacation even more enjoyable especially with the reward from the bounty finally came through, for the couple it was worth the headache.

Currently Sable is receiving a well-needed massage from her man outside by the pool. "Peter not that I don't appreciate this, you know that you could use this a lot more than me," Sable said feeling very comfortable.

Peter only smile containing to rub down her shoulders saying, "You know one of the perks of being bit by a radioactive spider, it comes with spider-abilities like fast healing and no not fast healing like a certain Mr. best at what he does. Trust me seeing you enjoy this makes me feel just as good."

Sable, amused by his answer, gently touch Peter's hand letting him know that she was okay now. "I still actually surprise from that intense fight with Juggernaut. At one point I didn't think I was going to make it when he had me pin down like that, but you save me as well as defeating Juggernaut at the same time."

Peter felt proud and surprise his self-considering not a lot of people can say they went toe to toe with Juggernaut and beat him. "Hey, it was thanks to teamwork that we were able to beat him heck you nearly took off his helmet so shouldn't settle your self-short cause as I told you, you are a reliable partner. Though, I would be lying if I don't say that I had some doubt my self. All I know was that the minute that saw you getting brutally crush, I remember Felicia's death and how it affected me as far as trying to be with someone again. I couldn't allow you to die on my watch and realizing that it causes a major rage to come out of me and I used that anger to make sure that you were safe for that was the primary focus at the moment. I love you Sable and trust me when I say I won't let anyone hurt you and get away with it."

Sable was speechless processing what Peter just said to her. She remembers being by Peter when he watches his late wife Felicia die from a being shot and how she could feel his pain at the time. To think years later that he would love her that firmly, to where he was willing to risk his life for her, made her feel very warm inside and was grateful that she was still alive thanks to him.

She wraps her arms gently around his neck and tells him, "Peter I want to thank you for saving my life personally. I mean that and I know that I would do the same for you because I love you 2 and I believe together we can handle anything." She confesses until a familiar smirk crept on her face. "I have to admit however the way you went rage mode was kind of sexy."

Peter knew that look all too well, and this time he was going to let whatever happens next happen. He lifts her up by her butt to let Sable wrap her legs around his waist. "If you think that was hot, maybe I should go Spider-rage mode more often." He said carrying her to their room to lay her on the bed and gets on top of her.

Sable swiftly takes his t-shirt off to feel on his tone body saying, "As long as you bring those moves to the bedroom I certainly won't mind seeing my man go rampage on me." She said with a flirtatious look already having her shirt off from her massage earlier. The two looks into each other eyes and begin to share a substantial passionate kiss to where Sable could feel him getting excited, which got her in the mood. Peter starts kissing on neck all the way down her body for he promises after they defeat Juggernaut the two was going to make love together and this time it felt like the right time to do so.

* * *

*Later afternoon*

Peter and Sable woke up from their rest seeing the afterglow from each other. Sable could now say that the wait was worth it and she was, even more, amazed of how well Peter could please her in bed to where she was feeling somewhat sore from the waist down.

"Looks like someone enjoyed spider-rage mode," Peter said as seeing a huge smile form on Sable's face as she woke up.

"Oh great a new nickname to boost your ego with." She rolls her eyes at him but couldn't keep from smiling.

"Hey, at least I can back it up." He winks at her as he sits up on the bed.

Sable grabbed him by the waist and said, "You lucky you can back your smart mouth for I was beginning to lose patience."

"So we have learned that great things come to those who wait," Peter responds in an old man voice like he was a teacher.

"Or next time I will have to use lethal force to make you do what I want."

"Long way from a joke their baby," Peter said thinking that Sable was messing around him.

 **"Who said I was kidding?"** She asks with a solemn tone, which scares Peter to consider not making her wait so long shortly.

"There won't be a need for that." He quickly tells her which soften Sable's face expression.

"Glad to hear it." She reveals a smile that made Peter get out of the bed kind of spook. He then heads to his closet to grab his costume.

"Well not that I don't want to stay in bed with you but it's getting late, and I should get back into the swing of things *ha get it because I web swing* cough but yea I should get back to patrolling," Peter tells her which somewhat surprises Sable as she slowly walks to her closet without him looking.

"The day is still young love." She points out wanting to just lie in bed with Peter for a little longer.

"I know but it has been a while, and I wouldn't want to give bad guys the impression that they can just go on an evil spree since I haven't been in action lately. Plus my body feels well enough to do so I should get back into the game as soon as possible." Peter explains to which she knew there was no winning that argument. Finishing putting on his costume, he looks over to see her in usual fighting gear.

"Um, where you are going?" Peter asks with confusion.

"If Spider-man is back in action, then his partner Silver Sable is back in action as well. We are a team and I always ready to fight by your side even with me still feeling a bit sore." Sable answers walking over to him.

Peter didn't want to rush his girlfriend and figure she would want some more rest if possible. "Sable I truly appreciate it but I..." He was cut off by Sable's angry expression that came off as a "Think before you finish that sentence," look.

"I want to tell you that I love you very much and I'm ready to go if you are?" Peter finish with an innocent look on his face behind his mask.

"Aww, I love you too." She lifts his mask half way up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "So let's go we don't want to keep the bad guys waiting," Sable said stretching her body. Peter lifts his mask down and grabs Sable's waist saying, "You're right on that." as he shoots a web line and swings out of the house to set out on patrol.

* * *

*Utah the Watcher*

_"Well, that was quite surprising if I might say. I would have thought that Silver Sable would at some point go back to her old ways and try to chase Spider-man for money. It seems that their connection has become so strong to where she wouldn't go back to being a mercenary."_

_"It's good to see that despite losing Felicia Hardy and Mary Jane, that Peter Parker can still find love through others especially since I haven't intervened at all to make this happen... okay other than the dream allowing to hear Felicia one last time, but let's keep that a secret."_

_"Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind looking through other dimensions to see our red & blue friendly neighborhood hero find love with female heroes that I wouldn't expect to work out with. I wonder who it will be next time?"_

* * *

**Well, ladies and gentleman, this concludes the first installment of my untold love story. I hope any future or current readers enjoy this story for there's not a lot of Spidey/Sable stories on here yet. After reading this story, I do feel it is pretty underrated compared to my other stories, not saying it's better just think it deserves more reviews than it currently has. I believe that I had waited too long to get Peter and Sable together, but that's only because this story is short which meant not a lot of chapters that will feature them as a couple. Maybe I might do a few more chapters for this story, but that's only if I feel like it or I thought of another great plot.**

**Favs and reviews are most appreciated. Also for anyone who is a fan of Spidey/Sable what made you become a fan of the pairing? With me, I became a fan after reading how Sierra-021 set the two up in a very good what if Silver sable survive the events of End of the world. So tell me in the reviews overall how do you feel about the story, what made you a Spidey/sable fan, and what was your favorite part of the story. Until next time or you decide to review on my other stories. (Btw thanks for the encouraging reviews Sierra along with Ichilchi and spider-verse 07 for your reviews)**

**Other than that, the next installment of my untold love series is being worked on and hopefully will be coming soon so make sure you follow my page to catch it when I release it. Which I need all of you guys help, for those who don't know the next installment of my untold love series will be Spider-man/Spider-woman pairing and so far I am having a hard time coming with a storyline for the two. Right now the idea is that Peter was going to ask Carol out but plans change to where he decides to ask Jessica out since he didn't want the plans to go to waste and from there, feelings grow between the two. So if you guys have any idea (not crazy ones) as for how to pair them up let me know also let me know would want the story to focus on the romance or somewhat like this one with another plot. Let me know and take care and made I add this is my third story that I have finish.**


End file.
